Brittana Facebook Story !
by FrenchNiallGirl
Summary: Brittana sont sur Facebook, et biens d'autres... Sory, Faberry, un peu de Klaine... Les New Directions sur Facebook, avec un peu d'humour (douteux) et d'amour (douteux). Et puis aussi des clashs. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et laissez une chance à cette fiction...
1. Chapter 1

**Bon. J'arrive avec cette "fiction". En fait, je sais que ce n'est pas super original. Vous connaissez surement le concept. Nos chers New Directions sont sur Facebook, donc nous aurons des délires et des couples autour d'une ambiance... Facebookienne.  
**

**Pairings principaux :**

**- Brittana (of course), c'est d'ailleurs le principal**

**- Quelques minuscules mentions de Finchel (même si Finn n'est pas dans cette fiction, puisqu'il est... mort :'(...)**

**- Faberry **

**- Sory**

**- Des allusions (pour l'instant) Karley, des mentions de Kartie**

**- Des mentions de pleins d'anciens couples qui n'existent plus**

**PS : Il n'y a pas réellement de place dans le temps. Disons que c'est juste après "New Directions" au tout début, mais Quick ne sont PAS ensemble. N'essayez pas trop de faire de liens entre des événements de la série et cette fiction, voilà. C'est un délire, avant tout.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Si oui, Enjoy. Et si non... ENJOY !**

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a posté une photo de **Brittany S. Pierce, **à _Lesbos Island_.

**Dani Lovato : **C'est qui cette meuf ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'appart.

**Quinn Fabray : **C'est sa petite-copine.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Désolé Dani, Britt et moi on est partie en vacances, j'ai oublié de te prévenir.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Dani Lovato :** Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Désolé, mais tu ne peux pas vaincre le Brittana.

**Dani Lovato :** Mais putain, t'es qui, toi ? Je t'ai rien demandé !

**Rachel Berry :** C'est bon, pas la peine de lui parler comme ça…

(Quinn Fabray et Brittany S. Pierce aiment ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** En tant que licorne, et ancienne déléguée, je suis contre la violence.

(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Dani Lovato :** Non mais je rêve ou elle est complètement conne ?

**Quinn Fabray :** En attendant, elle se tape ta meuf. Qui, en passant, va exploser dans 3…2…1…

**Santana Lopez** **:** PUTAIN MAIS D'OÙ TU PARLES COMME ÇA À BRITT ? C'EST UN GÉNIE, ELLE EST ALLEE DANS UNE SUPER FAC DE MATHS, DONC LES JALOUX VOUS FERMEZ VOTRE GUEULE.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est bon bébé, t'énerve pas.

(Kurt Hummel et Quinn Fabray aiment ça)

**Dani Lovato :** « Bébé » ? Mais tu te prends pour qui, la blondasse ?

**Kurt Hummel :** T'étais blonde, avant, je te signale…

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Couleur qui, sans vouloir te vexer, t'allais bien mieux…

**Dani Lovato :** Mais lol… C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Tu te moques de moi, Santana ? Où sont les caméras ? D'où tu me critiques sur Facebook ?

**Artie Abrahams :** Je rêve où on assiste à une dispute de couple sur Facebook ?

**Tina C :** Prépare le pop-corn !

**Santana Lopez :** Vraiment, Dani, je suis désolée. Mais j'aime Brittany.

(Brittany S. Pierce et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Dani Lovato :** Et au lieu de me le dire en face, tu prends l'avion pour partir en vacance et tu m'affiches sur F acebook ? Vraiment ?

(21 personnes aiment ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'était plus simple comme ça.

**Dani Lovato :** Ta gueule. Je t'ai pas causé. Santana, tu m'avais dis que c'était foutu, que tu ne te remettrais plus avec elle… Qu'elle avait un copain !

**Sam Evans :** Oui, moi. Mais on a rompu quand elle est partie à la M.I.T, et on est passé à autre chose. De toute façon, tout le monde a toujours su que Britt et Santana finiraient ensemble.

(Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray et 68 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman :** Je confirme.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Mercedes Jones :** C'est vrai.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Dani Lovato : **« Tout le monde savait ? ». Sauf moi ! Personne n'aurait pu me prévenir, merde ?

**Tina C : **Mais on en a rien à faire de toi ! On te connait même pas !

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel : **Et moi, je préférais rester hors de tout ça. Santana m'aurait égorgé…

(Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry aiment ça)

**Dani Lovato : **Espèce de lâche !

**Rachel Berry : **Je te signale que tu aurais fait la même chose. On a tous un peu peur des réactions de Santana. On sait qu'elle est dangereuse, et franchement quand elle essaie de t'attaquer en gueulant en Espagnol et que quelqu'un la retient, t'es qu'à moitié rassurée. Elle me l'a fait quand on a perdu les Nationales parce que j'ai embrassé Finn, et aussi quand j'ai reprit le Glee Club à l'absence de Mr. Shuester. Franchement, c'est pas marrant. J'étais morte de peur. Je regardais toujours derrière moi pour vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas surgir et m'assassiner…

(159 personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray : **Sérieusement, qui a lu son truc en entier ?

(53 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez : **Moi. Et c'était très flatteur. Merci, Rach'.

(Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel : **On n'a pas la même définition de « flatteur ».

…

**Brittany S. Pierce** a posté une photo de **Santana Lopez** et **Lord Tubbigton**.

**Rachel Berry :** Oohhh… Trop chou !

**Dani Lovato :** C'est quoi ce chat obèse ? Sinon t'es canon, San'.

**Santana Lopez :** Dani ! On est plus ensemble !

**Dani Lovato :** Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu reviennes vers moi.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Bon, tu commences à m'énerver ! Santana est ma copine ! Je suis désolée pour toi, mais maintenant tu t'éloignes d'elle, et de mes status ! Et tu ne parles pas de Lord T, sinon lui et son gang vont te péter la gueule.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Dani Lovato :** Tu ne fais pas peur !

**Santana Lopez :** C'est bon Dani, maintenant t'arrêtes ! Tu fous la paix à ma Britt. Elle ne t'a jamais rien demandé ! Je n'ai pas rompu de la meilleure façon, mais maintenant c'est fini ! Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes !

(Brittany S. Pierce et 53 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Sam Evans :** Ohhh ! On peut dire que ça clashe !

**Artie Abrahams :** On peut dire ça, ouais :D.

**Santana Lopez :** Oh la ferme, tous les deux !

**Artie Abrahams** : Je crois qu'elle ne nous aime pas trop…

**Sam Evans :** Parce qu'on est les ex de Britt.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce** **:** Mais je n'aime que toi, San' ! Je ne les ais jamais aimés autant que tu les aimes.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** Je suis vexé 0_o

**Artie Abrahams :** Pareil.

**Santana Lopez :** Awww, je t'aime Britt-Britt !

**Santana Lopez :** Et pour moi, c'est pareil. Puck, Sam, Dani, je ne les ais jamais aimés autant que je t'aime.

**Sam Evans :** Personne ne m'aime, c'est ça ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Disons que, euh, t'es un bon pote ^^.

**Sam Evans :** Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaais !

**Mercedes Jones :** Je suis sûr que Rory t'adorais.

(Rory Flanagans aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** Rory ?

**Rory Flanagans :** Quoi ?

**Sam Evans :** Merci, mon pote !

**Santana Lopez :** WANKY !

(187 personnes aiment ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Sam et Rory sont des licornes ?

(Santana Lopez et Sugar Motta aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Je crois, bébé, je suis pas sûr.

(12 personnes aiment ça)

**Dani Lovato :** « Bébé » ?

**Santana Lopez :** Putain mais ta gueule, Dani ! Dégage de ce statut !

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi Quinn déteste autant Dani ?

**Santana Lopez :** Aucune idée.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Si on essayait de comprendre tout ce que faisait Quinn…

**Noah Puckerman :** Euh… C'est elle qui dit ça ?

(Quinn Fabray et Mercedes Jones aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Crève en enfer, Puck !

**Quinn Fabray :** Elle a une sale gueule.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Dani Lovato :** Merci… ça fait toujours plaisir.

…

Santana Lopez aime les pages « _Les lesbiennes sont aussi des femmes » et « Lord Tubbington est un demi-dieu pour les chats »._

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Aww, merci bébé.

**Dani Lovato : **No comment...

**Quinn Fabray : **Vous l'avez gardé en amie ?

(Brittany S. Pierce et Santana Lopez aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel : **Je vais l'enlever si elle vous dérange.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Santana Lopez : **Merci, Kurt.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Rachel Berry :** J'imagine qu'elle est virée du groupe Pamela Landsbury, aussi ? Comment on fait ? J'ai pensé à recruter Brittany. Après tout, elle chante bien, elle danse parfaitement, et elle est jolie. Vous en pensez quoi ?

**Santana Lopez :** Ce serait parfait. Tu en penses quoi, babe ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** J'accepte :).

(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry et Starchild aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Tiens, Dani ne s'est toujours pas pointée ?

**Kurt Hummel :** Elle n'est plus dans ma liste d'amis.

**Quinn Fabray :** Ah oui, c'est vrai.

**Sam Evans :** Y'a moins d'ambiance sans elle.

(Blaine Anderson aime ça)

**Blaine Anderson :** C'est vrai. J'aimais bien lire les conversations ici.

**Santana Lopez :** Bande de cons !

**Rachel Berry :** C'est pas très respectueux. Tout d'abord, pour Santana. Et ensuite, pour Britt. Les ex qui trainent dans les pattes, c'est agaçant.

**Quinn Fabray :** Et oui ! Finn et moi en avons fait l'expérience au Lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Bien envoyé !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** San' ! Je te signale que Rachel te défendait.

**Santana Lopez :** C'est vrai. Merci, Rachel.

**Rachel Berry :** De rien Santana. Ils ne pensent qu'à se divertir, et ils en oublient presque qu'on est tous amis...

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Mercedes Jones** : Oh, abuses pas non plus.

(Mike Chang, Sam Evans et Blaine Anderson aiment ça)

S**ugar Motta :** Je vous aime les amis !

(86 personnes aiment ça)

**Artie Abrahams :** Merci, Sug'.

**Kitty Wilde :** Non mais je rêve, Artie !

**Artie Abrahams :** C'est juste une amie, Kit' !

**Sugar Motta :** Techniquement, je suis ton ex.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Kitty Wilde :** Et ben... Plus haut, ils parlaient des ex qui trainaient dans les pattes...

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

**Sugar Motta :** Va falloir te calmer, COCOTTE. Tu te prends pour qui ? Je ne me suis pas adressée à Artie, à la base. Je parlais à TOUS MES AMIS. Amis dans lesquels tu n'es pas comptée. Je te conseille sérieusement de te calmer. On ne joue pas dans la même cours, ok ? T'es juste une pâle copie de Quinn, qui se prend pour une garce. Artie est avec toi juste pour la popularité. Tu as même eu honte de lui !

(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et 142 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Elle t'a défoncée.

**Marley Rose** : Ne vous en prenez pas à Kitty !

**Santana Lopez :** Oh toi, la boulimique, retourne te faire vomir !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Santana !

**Santana Lopez :** Et ben quoi ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est MÉCHANT !

**Santana Lopez :** Elle n'avait qu'à pas se rajouter dans la conversation. Et puis qui est-ce qui l'a ajoutée en amie ?

**Sam Evans : **Moi.

**Artie Abrahams :** Moi aussi.

**Blaine Anderson :** Et moi.

**Unique :** Moi :).

**Quinn Fabray :** Je plaide coupable aussi.

**Noah Puckerman :** Moi. Mais meuf, c'est l'ex de mon frère !

**Santana Lopez :** ...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Moi aussi, San...

**Santana Lopez** : ...

...

S**antana Lopez** est maintenant amie avec **Marley Rose**

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je suis contente que tu aies changé d'avis.

**Santana Lopez :** J'aime bien Marley, ok ? Je me suis juste énervée.

**Kitty Wilde :** Pourquoi Marley est ton amie, et moi toujours pas ?

**Santana Lopez :** Parce que tu es une garce et que je te déteste.

(Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 24 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Santana, la méchanceté gratuite :D.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** On ne la changera jamais.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** MOI je l'ai changé.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Aww, Britt.

**Quinn Fabray :** Soumise !

(Noah Puckerman aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** ...

**Quinn Fabray :** Tu ne sais plus quoi dire ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Non. Elle est avec moi. Elle s'est énervée, je suis obligé de la tenir, et j'ai prit son téléphone.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** PUTAIN QUINN FERME TA GUEULE ! SOUMISE ? C'EST TOI QUI N'EXISTE QUE PAR LES MECS ! PUTA ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ME PARLES COMME CA JE T'EXPLOSE LA FACE. VA TE CACHER !

(211 personnes aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Elle a réussi... Elle a récupéré le téléphone de Britt.

**Blaine Anderson :** C'est terrifiant...

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Rachel Berry :** Je crois que Quinn s'est fait dessus, là...

**Noah Puckerman :** Je suis à côté d'elle. Elle tremble de peur.

**Santana Lopez :** Merci de m'avoir rendu mon téléphone, Britt.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Grace a toi j'ai eu pleins de j'aimes !

(Santana Lopez et Mike Chang aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** De rien, babe ;).

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je t'aime.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Marley Rose :** Et euhm, on n'était pas censés parler de notre récente amitié sur Facebook ?

**Artie Abrahams :** Ou comment casser l'ambiance ?

**Noah Puckerman :** Exactement, haha.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** PERSONNE n'interrompt les déclarations d'amour entre moi et ma San.

**Santana Lopez :** J'allais le dire, Britt.

**Kitty Wilde :** Calmez-vous ! Marley n'a rien fait !

**Unique :** Je rêve où Kitty défend quelqu'un ?

**Santana Lopez :** J'allais dire la même chose.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Tout est possible sur Facebook.

(15 personnes aiment ça)

**Blaine Anderson :** Tu l'as dis, mec :).

**Kurt Hummel :** Mec ?

**Blaine Anderson :** Bébé.

**Noah Puckerman :** KLAAAINE POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** BRITTANAAA POWAA :D.

**Santana Lopez :** Santitanyyyyyyyyyyy !

**Kurt Hummel** : Bandes de tarés.

...

**Quinn Fabray** aime la page : « _Mes deux meilleures amies sont lesbiennes_ ».

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Merci ^^.

**Santana Lopez :** ça me tue de te le dire, mais oui. Merci, Q.

**Rachel Berry :** Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Tu n'es pas dans l'Unholy Trinity !

(Santana Lopez et Brittany S. Pierce aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry :** Et comment on y entre ?

**Santana Lopez :** Y'a des auditions.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Mais là, on ne recrute pas.

**Quinn Fabray :** Désolé.

**Rachel Berry :** Je... Pas grave.

**Santana Lopez :** On sent tant de déception dans ton commentaire, c'est flatteur. Tu en dis quoi, Britt-Britt ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Extrêmement flatteur.

**Santana Lopez :** Voilà.

**Quinn Fabray :** Flatteur. Flatteur.

**Rachel Berry :** Oh, c'est bon ! Je n'en veux pas, de votre SECTE !

**Santana Lopez :** C'est toi la fille la plus flippante du monde, et tu parles de secte ?

**Artie Abrahams :** SEEEEEEEEEEEEEECTE !

**Sam Evans :** Secte !

**Noah Puckerman :** Secte !

**Rachel Berry :** C'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de vous y mettre, tous !

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** En vrais, vous êtes des moutons !

**Kurt Hummel :** Secte !

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** No comment.

**Quinn Fabray :** ... Pitoyable.

**Rachel Berry :** Et merci de ton amitié, Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson :** SECTEE !

**Noah Puckerman :** Quelle belle manière d'attirer l'attention sur toi pour que les autres arrêtent de se moquer de Kurt... Adorable.

(42 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Je suis d'accord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je poste la suite dessuite, et donc je n'ai pas encore vu vos avis, mais tant pis. J'espère que cette fiction vous plait/plaira. Voilà. J'ai conscience ne pas être originale, mais j'avais envie d'écrire cette fic, et après tout je fais ça pour mon plaisir avant tout.**

**Et j'ai qu'un truc à dire : SHIPPEZ SORY !**

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a dit : « Je t'aime, Brittany. Tu es comme le soleil dans ma vie. Chaque matin, quand je me réveille, c'est pour voir ton visage. Je pense à toi en permanence. Dès que j'entends une chanson d'amour, je compare les paroles à ce qu'on ressent, mais rien n'est assez fort. Je t'aime, Britt. Je ne peux pas te résister. Tu comptes pour moi plus que n'importe qui. Plus encore que l'argent et la célébrité. Et n'oublie pas : If I can't have you, I don't want nobody. Babe. »

**Kurt Hummel :** Euh... ça, c'est carrèment pas Santana.

**Rachel Berry :** Elle a prit de la drogue ?

**Sam Evans :** Wahou...

**Mercedes Jones :** C'est trop chouu !

**Sugar Motta** : Aww !

**Blaine Anderson :** C'est trop mignon ! Presque comme les déclarations de Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel :** Aww, Blaine !

**Artie Abrahams :** C'est quand on voit ce genre de trucs qu'on comprend qu'on était pas le bon pour Britt.

**Quinn Fabray :** No comment.

**Rory Flanagan :** Je ressens la même chose pour quelqu'un mais... C'est pas réciproque je crois.

**Sam Evans :** Je suis sûr que si, Ro' !

**Rory Flanagan :** Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

**Sam Evans :** Tu es mimi. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime.

**Rory** **Flanagan** : Il...

**Sam Evans :** Je suis sûr qu'IL t'aime, alors.

**Kurt Hummel :** J'ai compris.

**Sam Evans :** Quoi ?

**Mercedes Jones :** Désolé du mot, mais t'es CON, Sam.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** Et pourquoi ?

**Mercedes Jones :** Laisse tomber.

**Santana Lopez :** Et pour répondre à vos questions, je ne me suis pas droguée. J'ai posté ça pour prouver à Brittany que je l'aime et que je lui suis entièrement fidèle.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Et tu me l'as prouvé. Merci, San'.

**Dani Lovato :** C'est quoi cette merde ?

**Santana Lopez :** QUI l'a ajouté à ses amis, putain ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Pas moi, tu peux en être sûre.

**Kurt Hummel :** Pas moi non plus.

**Rachel Berry :** Idem

**Dani Lovato :** T'es rapide pour tourner la page, Santana.

**Santana Lopez :** Commence pas à péter les couilles, Dani.

**Quinn Fabray :** Outch !

**Sam Evans :** C'est pas non plus moi, je précise.

**Santana Lopez :** Je crois savoir qui c'est... Starchild ?

**Unique :** C'est qui Starchild ?

**Santana Lopez :** Un des rares gars aussi taré que toi.

**Starchild :** Je plaide coupable. Mais Dani est réellement mon amie.

**Santana Lopez :** Rien à foutre. Je ne peux pas la laisser commenter.

**Rachel Berry :** En fait, t'as pas le choix. Moralement, tu ne peux pas empêcher Starchild d'être son ami.

**Dani Lovato :** Exactement.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** T'as pas intérêt à me trainer dans les pattes, Lovato.

(Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray aiment ça)

**Dani Lovato :** Ferme-là, blondasse. Tu m'as volé ma copine, ma place dans le groupe, tu m'as tout volé.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** San' et moi, on est faites pour être ensemble !

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Je confirme :D

**Quinn Fabray :** Moi aussi.

**Mercedes Jones :** Moi aussi.

**Sam Evans :** Et, à mon grand regret, moi aussi :).

(Rory Flanagan aime ça)

**Artie Abrahams :** ... Je suis d'accord avec eux.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Awww, merci les amis. Je vous aime tous, même si je ne suis amoureuse que de Santana.

**Santana Lopez :** Je t'aime aussi.

**Dani Lovato :** Couple. De. Merde.

**Santana Lopez :** Putain, Dani ! Je suis sortie avec toi pour OUBLIER Brittany. Mais j'ai pas réussi, parce que c'était mon âme-sœur. Et je pensais que tu étais quand même une fille cool. Qu'on pourrait rester amis. Après tout, au Glee Club, ça fonctionnait comme ça. Mais là, t'es en train de t'afficher ! Tu passes pour une fille pitoyable, mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne crois pas que tu en sois une, au fond ! Il faut juste que tu prennes le temps de trouver ta propre âme-sœur. Et que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas moi. Alors soit tu grandis, soit je te bloque. Et je ne déconne pas.

(Starchild, Brittany S. Pierce et 253 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Je t'apprécie vraiment, Dani, même si je préfère Brittana, et c'est vrai. Tu devrais te reprendre en main. Il y a une tonne de filles géniales à New York. Et si tu allais faire leur connaissance, au lieu de courir après Santana ?

**Dani Lovato :** ... Laissez-moi du temps, ok ?

**Santana Lopez :** Je te laisse tout le temps que tu veux ! Juste, essaie de ne pas traîner dans mes pattes, ni d'insulter la fille dont je suis amoureuse.

**Dani Lovato :** Je vais essayer.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Cool ! Alors, euh, on est amies ? Et collègues ?

(Dani Lovato aime ça)

...

**Dani Lovato** est maintenant en couple avec **Fanny Gerald**.

**Santana Lopez :** Félicitations !

**Kurt Hummel :** Je suis heureux pour toi, Dan'. Sincèrement.

**Starchild :** C'est cool !

**Fanny Gerald :** Euh... Vous devez être les amis des Dani ? Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Bon, Fanny. Il faut que tu m'aides à vérifier que Dani ne drague pas Santana.

**Fanny Gerald :** Euh...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Santana est l'ex petite amie de Dani.

**Santana Lopez :** Brittany, je te suis fidèle pour l'éternitée. Je t'aime, et je ne te tromperais jamais.

**Dani Lovato :** Allez faire vos déclarations écœurantes hors de ce statut !

...

**Dani Lovato** est passée de « _en couple_ » à « _célibataire_ ».

**Santana Lopez :** Il s'est passé quoi, Dani ?

**Dani Lovato :** J'ai encore des sentiments pour toi. Des sentiments forts. Elle s'en est rendue compte, et voilà...

**Brittany S. Pierce : **J'en étais sûre ! Tu es le diable en personne. Tu essaies encore de tourner autour de ma San' !

**Santana Lopez : **Oh, Britt... Je resterais toujours avec toi. Il faut juste que tu comprennes qu'elle est malheureuse. Je n'ai pas été réglo avec elle, surtout de la manière dont je l'ai quittée.

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Y'a pas mort d'homme...

**Dani Lovato : **Si seulement ! Si seulement c'était un de ces horribles hommes poilus qui était mort ! Mon cœur est mort ! Il a saigné ! Il a fait une hémorragie interne ! J'ai tout perdu ! Ma copine, ma place dans le groupe, et mon honneur.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** ...

**Santana Lopez :** ...

**Starchild :** ...

**Kurt Hummel :** ...

**Rachel Berry :** En fait, elle est complètement tarée. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as quittée, San'.

...

**Sam Evans** est passé de « _célibataire_ » à « _c'est compliqué_ »

**Rachel Berry :** Il se passe quoi, encore ?

**Santana Lopez :** J'aimerais bien savoir, moi aussi. Normalement, « c'est compliqué » c'est plutôt pour un couple en crise, mais, sans vouloir te vexer, t'es juste un gros looser célibataire...

**Sam Evans :** J'ai quelqu'un en vue.

**Santana Lopez :** Si c'est Brittany, je t'étripe.

**Sam Evans :** C'est pas elle.

**Santana Lopez :** Mercedes ?

**Sam Evans :** Non.

**Santana Lopez :** Quinn ?

**Sam Evans :** Non plus.

**Santana Lopez :** Ne me dis pas que c'est...

**Sam Evans :** ?

**Santana Lopez :** Rory Flanagans ?

**Sam Evans :** ...

**Quinn Fabray :** Je crois que ça veut dire oui...

**Sugar Motta :** Bonne chance ! Rory est assez mignon, et gentil. Et puis quand il chante...

**Rachel Berry :** Il est magique.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je vous rappelle que les leprechauns n'existent pas.

...

**Sam Evans** est maintenant « _en couple_ » avec **Rory Flanagans**

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Bravo !

**Kurt Hummel :** Un nouveau pairing !

**Noah Puckerman :** Le nombre de gays dans ce club est hallucinant...

**Rachel Berry :** Un problème, Puck ?

**Noah Puckerman :** C'était une constatation.

**Santana Lopez :** J'allais faire la même, Puck. Mais le blond et l'Irlandais, je dois l'avouer, c'est cute.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Rory Flanagans :** Je t'aime, Sammy.

**Tina C :** Trop miiiignon ! Comme les fesses de Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel :** Tina, c'est complètement déplacé.

**Blaine Anderson :** Tina, je suis fiancé !

**Noah Puckerman :** Tina, tu ne peux pas t'interposer entre KLAINE. Leur amour est plus fort que TOUT, et surtout que TOI. Et puis, Blaine est GAY.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Tina, tu n'étais pas censée bégayer ?

(Artie Abrahams, Santana Lopez et 245 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tina C :** Brittany, que faisais-tu pendant les dernières années ?

(Mike Chang aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Elle s'envoyait en l'air avec Santana !

(Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Noah Puckerman et 52 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Sam Evans :** Sérieusement, vous faites que des hors-sujets. Ici, on est _censés_ parler de Rory et moi !

**Noah Puckerman :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Dès que vous aurez vous aussi une vie sexuelle, on en parlera sur Facebook. En attendant, c'est le couple Brittana qui a la plus remplie...

(Satana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et 42 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Marley Rose :** C'est qui en fait, Rory Flanagans ?

**Sam Evans :** ... OMG... Tuez-là !

**Santana Lopez :** Honte à toi ! Et mort aux nouveaux !

(12 personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Linchez-là !

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** Là, Marley, tu crains vraiment.

**Rory Flanagans :** Je suis Rory Flanagans. L'Irlandais mignon et sexy. Et toi, t'es qui ?

**Santana Lopez :** Une boulimique copiée sur Rachel.

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

**Marley Rose :** Je croyais qu'on était amies, San'

**Artie Abrahams :** Mais elle se comporte comme ça avec ses amis.

**Rory Flanagans :** Ouais. Un jour, elle m'a dit de disparaitre.

**Santana Lopez :** Putain, mais t'avais un _crush_ sur Brittany !

**Sam Evans :** On ne parle pas de ça, s'il vous plait.

**Santana Lopez :** On a un jaloux.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** J'ai un de ces succès, c'est fou.

(10 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Si tu savais comme je t'aime, toi...

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

...

**Santana Lopez** et **Lord Tubbington** sont maintenant amis.

**Sam Evans :** ?

**Rory Flanagan :** ...

**Mercedes Jones :** ^^

**Rachel Berry :** Euh...

**Noah Puckerman :** WTF ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Britt, ton chat est sur FACEBOOK ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Ben oui ! Et il est aussi sur Twittah.

**Dani Lovato :** Non mais vous avez un grain.

**Kitty Wilde :** C'est le truc le plus con que j'ai jamais vu.

**Santana Lopez :** Va cracher ton venin ailleurs.

**Mike Chang :** Ben, Santana, tu peux comprendre que ça choque.

**Tina C :** Chacun ses délires, après tout.

**Santana Lopez :** Merci, Tina.

**Tina C :** ^^

**Marley Rose :** C'est hum... Intéressant.

**Kurt Hummel :** Ah, tu vois, Blaine ? Je pourrais très bien créer un compte pour Pavarotti.

**Blaine Anderson :** Il est MORT.

**Kurt Hummel :** Justement. On pourrait faire un compte d'hommage.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est pas moi qui ait crée ce compte, c'est Lord T.

**Mercedes Jones :** ...

**Rachel Berry :** Laissons-là dans son délire.

**Lord Tubbington :** MIAOUU

(Santana Lopez et Brittany S. Pierce aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Brittany a rendu San' complètement tarée.

**Dani Lovato :** Je ne suis plus la seule à le penser.

**Tina C :** Oh, tu n'as jamais été la seule.

**Sam** **Evans :** Le mieux est de ne pas prendre parti, bébé.

**Rory Flanagan :** D'accord, Sammy.

**Sam Evans :** Je t'aime !

**Santana Lopez :** Allez faire vos déclarations autre part !

**Lord Tubbington :** MIAOUUU !

...

**Brittany S. Pierce** est passée de « _en couple_ » à « _fiancée_ ».

**Kurt Hummel :** OMG.

**Rachel Berry :** Awww !

**Sam Evans :** On est les prochains, Rory.

**Kitty Wilde :** C'est quoi votre problème avec les mariages aussi jeunes ? Profitez de la vie, merde.

**Dani Lovato :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

**Fanny Gerald :** Allez, Dani. Reviens à l'appart. Toi et Santana, c'est fini. Pour de bon.

**Starchild :** Je suis heureux pour toi, Santana.

**Artie Abrahams :** Quand est-ce qu'on reçoit les invitations ?

**Noah Puckerman :** Je veux être ton témoin, San'.

**Rachel Berry :** Et moi, je veux être la demoiselle d'honneur.

**Quinn Fabray :** Hey ! C'est mort, ce sera moi.

**Tina C :** Je veux le rôle, moi aussi.

**Mercedes Jones :** En tant que leur amie des Troubletones, je pense que c'est légitime.

**Sugar Motta :** Dans ce cas, je peux réclamer aussi.

**Rory Flanagans :** Bravo les filles :).

**Blaine Anderson :** On se sent moins seuls, Kurtie.

**Rachel Berry :** Et pourquoi je suis la seule qui n'a pas pu se marier avec l'amour de ma vie ?

**Quinn Fabray :** J'imagine que je me sens... coupable.

**Sam Evans :** Rachel ! On avait dit PAS DE FINN. C'est encore sensible et tout frais, alors ne plombons pas le mariage de Brittany et Santana.

(Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman et 256 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Mike Chang :** Ne te lamente pas sur ton sort. Tu trouveras un mec super un jour.

**Kurt Hummel :** Allez. Tu es une star de Brodway, maintenant, Rach' !

**Santana Lopez :** Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Quel bordel, San' ? Désolée qu'on ait mentionné Finn alors que vous allez vous marier...

**Santana Lopez :** Non mais Britt ! Je t'ai dis de ne pas jouer avec les status ! Tu as mal cliqué !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Oooh... Désolée.

**Sam Evans :** Alors vous n'allez pas vous marier...

**Santana Lopez :** Pas encore.

**Dani Lovato :** Dans ce cas, désolée Fanny. J'ai encore de l'espoir.

**Rachel Berry :** Commencez à réfléchir pour votre demoiselle d'honneur.

**Noah Puckerman :** Et pour ton meilleur pote / plan cul / témoin.

**Santana Lopez :** Ouais, on va faire ça, hein, Britt.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Encore désolée, tout le monde.

...

**Sam Evans** aime la page : « _Les Irlandais sont sexy et adorables_ ».

**Quinn Fabray :** Je suis d'accord avec toi !

**Rory Flanagans :** Euh... Quinn, c'est assez déplacé...

**Quinn Fabray :** Je ne parlais pas de toi ! T'es pas le seul Irlandais. Je pensais à Niall Horan.

**Santana Lopez :** Q, tu te moques de nous ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Pas du tout ! Ce garçon est PARFAIT !

**Rory Flanagans :** En tout cas, merci pour cette déclaration, Sammy. Les blonds sont sexys et adorables.

**Quinn Fabray :** Vous voyez ? Donc quand on combine un blond et un Irlandais... ça donne Niall Horan !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Oh, c'est le chanteur blond des One Direction ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Exactement, Britt-Britt.

**Santana Lopez :** Ne l'entraîne pas dans ton délire de groupie, Q.

(Sam Evans et Rory Flanagans aiment ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall !

**Quinn Fabray :** Désolé, San. Je crois que c'est trop tard...

**Santana Lopez :** Tu vas me payer ça, Quinn ! Tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et brûler en enfer...

...

**Santana Lopez** aime la page : « _Brittney Spears, la femme parfaite_ »

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Oh, merci, bébé.

**Dani Lovato :** Pourquoi tu dis merci ? C'est quoi le rapport entre toi et Brittney ? Je veux dire, à part que vous êtes blondes.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je m'appelle Brittney Spears.

**Dani Lovato :** Euh...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je te jure ! T'as pas fait attention à mon nom ?

**Dani Lovato :** Oh, mon DIEU ! Tu t'appelles... Brittany Spears !

**Rachel Berry :** Quand on y réfléchit, c'est plutôt romantique.

**Quinn Fabray :** Je vais te créer une page « _Rachel Berry, la femme parfaite. _»

(Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones et Rachel Berry aiment ça)

...

**Quinn Fabray** aime la page : « _Rachel Berry, la femme parfaite_ »

**Rachel Berry :** Awww, merci !

**Santana Lopez :** Y'a plagiat, là.

**Santana Lopez :** GAY GAY GAY.

**Santana Lopez :** FABGAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Licorne !

**Sam Evans :** Bienvenue dans le monde des gays, Quinn.

**Rory Flanagans :** Ne t'inquiète pas ! On s'en doutait ! 50% du Glee Club (au moins) est gay.

**Dani Lovato :** La femme parfaite est actuellement SANTANA.

**Santana Lopez :** J'imagine que je devrais dire merci...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** T'as pas intérêt à lui dire merci alors qu'elle te DRAGUE.

**Santana Lopez :** Awww, mais je n'aime que toi.

**Kurt Hummel :** *bisous virtuel*

**Santana Lopez :** Pas la peine, on est dans la même pièce.

**Sam Evans :** L'addiction qu'à Santana à Facebook devient grave.

**Mercedes Jones :** ça empiète même sur l'addiction qu'elle a pour Brittany.

**Santana Lopez :** Bref. Ne changeons pas de sujet. GAY GAY GAY GAY !

**Quinn Fabray :** Oh, ça va ! Elle a bien besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle ! Quelqu'un de pas trop égoïste, qui ne passe pas sa vie à afficher ses histoires de cœurs sur Facebook.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** ça Quinn, c'était vraiment Gay.

(Sam Evans, Santana Lopez et 75 autres personnes aiment ça)

...

**Sam Evans** aime la page : « _Problème de couples_ ».

**Rory Flanagans :** ... Je croyais qu'on ne voulait pas trop s'afficher pour ce genre de choses.

**Sam Evans :** Je sais, mais l'heure est grave, et je dois utiliser cette page si je ne veux pas plus tard être forcée d'en chercher une sur « comment récupérer son ex ».

**Rachel Berry :** Vous devriez en parler à Mme Shuester.

**Sam Evans :** On est plus au Lycée.

**Rachel Berry :** Et alors ? Vous pouvez quand même aller la voir.

**Santana Lopez :** Je crois qu'elle a d'autre chose à faire... Et si vous alliez voir un vrai thérapeute ? Genre, compétent.

**Rachel Berry :** San' !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est vrai que... C'était pas cool.

**Santana Lopez :** De toute façon ils ne sont pas sur Facebook.

**Sam Evans :** En fait, si. Mr Shuester m'a fait une demande d'amis, mais, pour votre bien à tous, je l'ai refusée.

**Mercedes Jones :** Merci Sam.

**Quinn Fabray :** Tu nous as sauvé la vie. J'espère que ça va mieux aller avec Rory.

**Dani Lovato :** Et si vous nous parliez de vos problèmes ? On pourrait vous aider plus facilement.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là, elle ?

**Dani Lovato :** J'aide les amis des ma petite copine, voyons...

**Santana Lopez :** Je ne suis pas ta copine.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Dani, tu es, comment dire ça gentiment... Trop envahissante.

**Sam Evans :** Rory ne veut pas avoir des relations... Intimes avec moi.

**Rachel Berry :** Laisse-le prendre son temps !

**Santana Lopez :** Viole-le !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** San' !

**Santana Lopez :** C'était une blague, bien sûr... Désolé.

**Dani Lovato :** Putain, mais arrête de t'excuser ! C'était drôle ! Et avec moi, tu aurais le droit de t'exprimer, et de dire ce qu'il te plait.

**Santana Lopez :** Rien à foute.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** VRAIMENT trop envahissante.

(Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray et 142 autres personnes aiment ça)

...

**Rory Flanagan** a dit : « Ma première fois avec toi a été géniale, et magique. Je t'aime, et je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute. Je veux passer ma vie entière à tes côtés. »

**Sam Evans :** Je t'aime.

(178 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** WANKY !

(52 personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Si un jour, quelqu'un m'expliquait ce que ça veut dire...

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Rachel Berry :** Oh, si seulement je savais...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Contente que tu en sois plus un puceau...

**Rory Flanagans :** Euh... Merci ?

**Sam Evans :** C'était magique, Rory.

**Blaine Anderson :** Taisez-vous ! J'ai des images dans la tête.

(Noah Puckerman et Kurt Hummel aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman :** La même, mec. C'est horrible...


	3. Chapter 3

**La suite ! Je ne vais pas vous faire patienter avec cette fiction ! Dès que j'ai la suite de prête, je la posterais ! En ce moment j'ai de l'inspiration, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vais être rapide !**

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce** a dit : « J'aimerais être une larme pour naître dans tes yeux, vivre sur tes joues, et mourir sur tes lèvres. SANTANA. »

**Santana Lopez :** T'es trop adorable, toi.

**Noah Puckerman :** Le genre de phrases pourries et toutes faites...

(Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 41 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Va cracher ton venin ailleurs, Puck.

**Quinn Fabray :** Et c'est TOI qui parle de cracher son venin ?

**Rachel Berry :** Notons l'ironie de la situation.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Dégagez du statut de Britt, si c'est pour dire ça.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Elles sont jalouses de notre amour pur et mignon, et des nos relations intimes, parce que elles, elles sont trop coincées pour s'avouer ce qu'elles ressentent. Du coup, elles sont frustrées.

(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez et 114 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Foutaises...

**Santana Lopez :** Arrête de parler comme au Moyen-Âge, déjà.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** Quinn aime qui elle veut.

(Rory Flanagans aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Puis t'as Evans qui fait le toutou de Fabray, et derrière lui t'as un second toutou, Rory, qui va aimer tous les commentaires qu'il laisse... Un peu pitoyable, non ?

**Kitty Wilde :** Je confirme.

**Quinn Fabray :** En parlant de toutous, quand est-ce que tu vas t'arrêter de lécher le cul de Santana, hein, Kitty ?

(Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce et 41 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Kitty Wilde :** ...

**Quinn Fabray :** T'as rien à y répondre ?

**Marley Rose :** Elle a le droit d'être d'accord, déjà.

(Kitty Wilde aime ça)

**Marley Rose :** Et puis Quinn, n'essaie pas de changer de sujet.

**Marley Rose :** Tu craques complètement sur Rachel, ça se voit.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** C'est bon, t'as fini ton monologue ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Parce que vu comment tu défends Kitty et que tu t'incrustes, c'est plutôt TOI la lesbienne refoulée.

**Santana Lopez :** Blondie marque un point.

**Quinn Fabray : **Merci, San'.

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit finir en clash, avec vous ? Sérieux, ce statut est une déclaration d'amour pour Sanny !

(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson et Rachel Berry aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray : **Ouais ben ta déclaration d'amour tu l'as achetée à Monoprix, hein...

**Santana Lopez : **Moi j'ai aimé ta déclaration, Britt.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Marley Rose : **Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Kitty.

(Kitty Wilde aime ça)

**Santana Lopez : **Bravo, tu viens de remettre le sujet sur le tapis...

**Quinn Fabray : **T'inquiète pas, Marley. Je ne serais pas étonnée que ce soit réciproque.

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Ce serait genre, après Quinn et Rachel, la nouvelle Quinn et la nouvelle Rachel. Stylé !

(Santana Lopez et 154 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Ce serait marrant, comme coïncidence...

**Noah Puckerman :** Et on pourrait se faire des plans à pleins...

(Sam Evans aime ça)

**Rory Flanagans :** Sam ! De quel droit aimes-tu ce post ?

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** Bébé, c'était juste pour rigoler, d'accord ?

**Rory Flanagans :** Hum... J'espère.

**Artie Abrahams :** Et moi, je suis invité ?

**Kitty Wilde :** Artie ? Vraiment ?

**Artie Abrahams :** Ben quoi ? De toute façon, je crois que Puck t'as comptée dans les participans...

**Kitty Wilde :** Artie...

**Artie Abrahams :** Hé, je déconnais.

**Marley Rose :** C'est pas marrant, comme blague.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je crois que Marley n'aime pas trop Artie.

**Santana Lopez :** On se demande pourquoi...

**Quinn Fabray :** Artie, tu brises d'adorables couples de lesbiennes.

(Santana Lopez et Brittany S. Pierce aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Adorables ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit !

**Artie Abrahams :** J'ai brisé aucuns couples. Santana et Britt' sont ensemble, et Kitty est HÉTÉRO.

**Noah Puckerman :** Ce serait dommage que toutes les filles que je me sois faites finissent par aimer les femmes.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** T'assures pas.

**Santana Lopez :** C'est vrai.

**Quinn Fabray :** Je CONFIRME.

**Noah Puckerman :** C'est méchant.

**Santana Lopez :** Remarque, y'avais pire que toi... Finn, par exemple.

**Tina C : ...** :'(

**Kurt Hummel :** Santana ! On a dit qu'on ne parlait PAS de Finn sur Facebook.

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Oh non, Rachel... Désolée, désolée...

**Rachel Berry :** Et puis Finn était super... :(

**Santana Lopez :** Désolée...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** San', t'as fais une boulette.

(Kurt Hummel aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** Que quelqu'un aille consoler Rachel !

**Quinn Fabray :** J'y vais !

**Santana Lopez :** FABGAYYYY !

(Kitty Wilde, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson et 36 autres personnes aiment ça)

...

**Rachel Berry** aime la page : « _Ce sont les meilleurs qui meurent en premier_ ».

**Kurt Hummel :** ...

**Tina C :** Oohhhh :'(...

**Sam Evans :** Snifff

**Mercedes Jones :** C'était un grand leader.

**Kurt Hummel :** D'abord Pavarotti, ensuite lui...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Non ! Lord T va mourir ?

**Santana Lopez :** ... T'inquiète pas Britt-Britt.

**Mike Chang :** Euh... On était pas censés rester de bonne humeur ici ?

(Kurt Hummel aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Rachel, je te conseille d'arrêter d'aimer cette page. Tu ne fais que tourner le couteau dans ta plaie, ainsi que dans les notres.

**Rachel Berry :** Tu ne comprends pas.

**Quinn Fabray :** Si, je comprends. Finn n'était pas mon âme-soeur, mais il a été mon petit-copain, et l'un des mes meilleurs amis. C'était un membre de notre famille. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir mal.

(Santana Lopez et 416 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Sam Evans :** Supprime ce statut, Rach'. S'il te plait.

**Blaine Anderson :** ... Oui, s'il te plait.

**Kurt Hummel :** Ce serait cool.

**Santana Lopez :** Ouais, s'teuplais.

...

**Sam Evans** a dit : « _NOUVELLE COIFFURE !_ »

**Mercedes Jones :** SEXYYYYYYYYYY

**Rory Flanagans :** Éloignes-toi de mon homme.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Mercedes Jones :** Ne t'inquiète pas.

**Sam Evans :** Tu es celui que j'aime, Rory.

**Rory Flanagans :** Oui, mais avec la distance, tout ça...

**Rory Flanagans :** Sinon, j'adore ta nouvelle coiffure !

**Santana Lopez :** Je dois avouer que t'es pas mal comme ça.

**Blaine Anderson :** Tu auras le monde à tes pieds, Sammy !

**Kurt Hummel :** ^^. En tant que gay affirmé, je confirme.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je pourrais me vanter partout d'être ton ex !

**Santana Lopez :** ...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Désolée, San'.

**Santana Lopez :** Tu ne l'aimes pas et il ne t'aimes pas, alors ça va...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je t'aime.

**Dani Lovato :** Je t'aime aussi, San'.

**Santana Lopez :** ...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Dégage de là, Dani.

**Rachel Berry :** J'aime ta nouvelle coiffure, Sam.

(Sam Evans aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** J'adore, moi aussi. Et je pourrais aussi me vanter d'être ton ex copine, ça c'est cool.

(Sam Evans aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** Et oui, quand je serais mannequin, vous en tirerez toutes une gloire.

**Rory Flanagans :** Tu as eus beaucoup de copines, Sam... Moi j'en ai eu qu'une...

**Sugar Motta :** Ce qui compte c'est la qualité, pas la quantité.

**Santana Lopez :** Je suis de qualité.

**Mercedes Jones :** J'allais dire la même chose.

**Quinn Fabray :** Vous m'enlever les mots de la bouche.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je suis PARFAITE.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Sugar Motta :** Mais moi, je suis RICHE.

(32 personnes aiment ça)

**Sam Evans :** Elle marque un point.

...

**Santana Lopez** aime la page : « Fondue For Two »

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Tu as vu le nouvelle épisode ?

**Santana Lopez :** Celui où Lord T et Lady T se roulent des pelles ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Non, l'autre.

**Santana Lopez :** Non, mais j'y vais...

**Santana Lopez :** Hey, il était génial.

**Santana Lopez :** C'était une bonne idée, de t'interviewer toi-même... Et merci de m'avoir mentionnée ^^.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est l'épisode le plus vus.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Pour celui de la semaine prochaine, tu pourrais venir, toi ?

**Santana Lopez :** Une bombe comme moi, ça fait de l'audience !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** L'épisode où tu étais, c'était mon ancien record de vues, donc ouais ^^.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Certains avaient commentés : « Oh, c'est la meuf de la sextape ? ».

**Santana Lopez :** On a fait le tour d'internet, je crois.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je crois que plus tard, je veux mettre des vidéos sur YouTube, et gagner ma vie comme ça.

**Santana Lopez :** Ce serait génial. Si tu aimes ça.

**Brittany S. Pierce** : « Fondue For Two » déménage !

...

**Quinn Fabray** aime les pages : « _Le sourire de Niall Horan_ », « _Le rire de Niall_ », « _Les blonds sont mignon_s » et « _Niall est le plus mignon des Irlandais_ ».

**Brittany S. Pierce :** NIAAAAAALL

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** Quinn, la dernière page est un mensonge.

(Rory Flanagans aime ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Non ! C'est la VÉRITÉ.

**Santana Lopez :** ... Quinn, tu as converti Britt...

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Rachel Berry :** Il se passe quoi ici ?

**Santana Lopez :** C'est l'invasion des groupies.

(Kurt Hummel aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** On est PAS des groupies.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Tu ne serais pas jalouse, par hasard, San' ?

**Santana Lopez :** Jalouse ? Moi ? C'est pas mon style.

**Blaine Anderson :** C'est tout à faire ton style.

(Sam Evans, Artie Abrahams et Noah Puckerman aiment ça)

**Mike Chang :** Tout à fait ^^.

**Tina C :** ... Euh, Santana, tu es la définition de la jalousie. Après Dani.

**Dani Lovato :** De un : j'avais mes raisons d'être jalouse. De deux : Santana, je ne suis pas fan d'un connard Irlandais, tu peux sortir avec MOI.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est PAS un connard.

(104 personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Tu t'es pris pour qui, salope ?

**Santana Lopez :** Je, heum. J'aime Brittany. Et pour le prouver : NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL.

(Brittany S. Pierce et Quinn Fabray aiment ça)

...

**Santana Lopez** est maintenant amie avec **Sebastian Smythe**.

**Kurt Hummel :** Santana est passée du côté obscur...

(Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Elle a TOUJOURS été du côté obscur...

(Noah Puckerman et 72 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Je vous EMMERDE.

(Sebastian Smythe aime ça)

...

**Brittany S. Pierce** est maintenant amie avec **Sebastian Smythe**.

**Santana Lopez :** ^^

**Kurt Hummel :** C'est quoi votre problème, à tous ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Entres garces, on est amies.

(Sebastian Smythe aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Je sais que tu crèves de jalousie, mais il n'est plus à fond sur Blaine. Et on est amies avec qui on veut.

**Sebastian Smythe :** Et après notre duo sur Smooth Criminal, on s'est dit que ce serait un gachis de ne pas faire de duos plus souvent.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** TRIOS. Avec moi.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Les trios n'étaient pas censés être avec MOI ?

**Sebastian Smythe :** Tu t'es faite remplacée, ma pauvre.

**Santana Lopez :** En fait, non. Mais Britt et moi sommes comprises dans plusieurs trios.

**Quinn Fabray :** Lâcheuse !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** L'Unhloy Tritnity reste notre priorité.

...

**Jacob Ben Israel** aime la page : « _Les dessous de Rachel Berry_ »

**Quinn Fabray :** J'avais pas entendu parler de cette page !

**Santana Lopez :** Maintenant que c'est fait, qu'attends-tu pour aller l'aimer ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Quinnie ne veut pas avouer ce qu'elle ressent pour Rachel.

**Quinn Fabray :** ...

**Rachel Berry :** C'est quoi ce bordel ? Jacob, tu supprimes cette page. TOUT DE SUITE.

**Jacob Ben Israël :** C'est pas moi qui l'ait crée.

**Rachel Berry :** Tu es le seul « j'aime », actuellement. Donc si.

...

**Brody** aime la page : « _Les dessous de Rachel Berry_ »

**Jacob Ben Israël :** Bienvenue.

**Santana Lopez :** ...

**Kurt Hummel :** ...

**Santana Lopez :** Tu as intérêt à ne plus aimer cette page dans la seconde qui suit, le gigolo. Compris ?

**Brody :** ...

**Sam Evans :** Compris ?

**Brody :** Vous me faites pas peur.

**Quinn Fabray :** Compris ? Ou alors, je te coupe les boules...

**Brody :** Ok-ok.

...

**Rachel Berry** aime la page : « _Les_ _dessous de Rachel Berry_. »

**Santana Lopez :** Euhhhh...

**Quinn Fabray :** Rachel' ?

**Kurt Hummel :** Nous l'avons perdue.

**Tina C :** Elle est devenue complètement folle ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je crois que oui.

**Rachel Berry :** Non. C'est juste qu'il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer :D.

**Quinn Fabray :** ... Si tu le dis.

**Santana Lopez :** ...

...

**Rachel Berry** aime la page : « _Finchel Forever_. »

**Kurt Hummel :** ...

**Sam Evans :** ...

**Quinn Fabray :** ...

**Blaine Anderson :** ...

**Santana Lopez :** ... :,(

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est triste comme un bébé panda.

**Mike Chang :** ...

**Noah Puckerman :** Et Puckleberry ?

**Tina C :** C'est tellement triste qu'on ne peut rien dire...

**Mercedes Jones :** On doit trouver un nouveau mec à Rachel.

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Ou une nouvelle meuf... N'est-ce pas Quinn ?

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

...

**Jesse St-James** aime la page : « _Les dessous de Rachel Berry_ »

**Jacob Ben Israël :** Welcome, bro' !

**Quinn Fabray :** Je te laisse une minute pour supprimer cette publication...

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Rachel Berry :** ... ça commence à être grave.

...

**Santana Lopez** aime la page : « _Quinn Fabray est un bon coup_. »

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

**Dani Lovato :** T'as trompé Brittany ? *espoir*

**Quinn Fabray :** ... On avait dit que c'était pas sérieux, et que...

**Santana Lopez :** J'ai jamais dis que c'était sérieux. Et j'aime Britt. Ne t'inquiète pas, Britt, d'ailleurs. Je ne t'ai pas trompé. C'était au mariage de Will et Emma raté, tu sais ? Celui où tu es venue avec SAM.

...

**Noah Puckerman** aime la page : « _Quinn Fabray est un bon coup_. »

**Santana Lopez :** Haha ;). Bienvenue ici.

**Noah Puckerman :** Je devrais en créer une pour toi aussi, Santana. Franchement...

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Joe Hart :** Euh, Quinn ? T'étais pas la Présidente du club d'Abstinence ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Euh... Si, à une époque... :'(

**Santana Lopez :** Et puis après, elle s'est retrouvée en cloque.

(Noah Puckerman aime ça)

**Noah Puckerman :** J'imagine que je devrais me sentir coupable ?

**Noah Puckerman :** Je t'aimais vraiment Quinn.

...

**Dani Lovato** aime la page : « _Quinn Fabray est un bon coup_. »

**Quinn Fabray :** 0_O. Tu te prends pour qui, connasse ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec toi, déjà ! Casses-toi !

**Santana Lopez :** Je suis choquée.

**Rachel Berry :** Tous les pairings imaginables...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Rachel est jalouse ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Mais Rachel ! J'ai jamais couché avec Dani !

**Noah Puckerman :** Bon. Santana n'a pas été très polie, Dan'. BIENVENUE AU CLUB !

(142 personnes aiment ça)

...

**Quinn Fabray** est passée de « _célibataire_ » à « _c'est compliqué_ ».

**Rachel Berry :** Il se passe quoi ?

**Santana Lopez :** Quinn explore sa sexualité.

(Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pierce et 36 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** J'attends avec impatience la notification de couple pour Rachel et Quinn...

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Sugar Motta :** Rachel Berry, je te paie 300 dollars si tu postes sur Facebook une photo de toi en train d'embrasser Quinn.

(Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce et 1785 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Le nombre de j'aimes a explosé...

**Kurt Hummel :** On veut tous que Rachel ne sois plus célibataire.

...

**Rachel Berry** a identifié **Quinn Fabray** sur une photo.

**Santana Lopez :** ELLES L'ONT FAIT !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** OMG !

**Rachel Berry :** Aboule le fric !

**Kurt Hummel :** Quelle clocharde !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Tu parles ! C'était juste un prétexte. Elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Quinn.

**Santana Lopez :** D'ailleurs, Quinn a accepté...

**Tina C :** Faberry, les amis !

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

...

**Rachel Berry** a dit : « Merci pour les 300 dollars, Sug' »

**Sugar Motta :** Oh, de rien. Tu as réalisé l'un de mes rêves.

**Santana Lopez :** La photo était trop cool, aussi.

**Quinn Fabray :** N'oublie pas, Rachel. Tu m'as promis la moitié.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Elle dit ça pour ne pas être flag, mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait PAYÉ pour embrasser Rachel.

(Santana Lopez et 74 autres personnes aiment ça)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise pour l'instant, et donc je tiens ma "promesse", de poster dès que j'ai fini le chapitre. Voilà le chapitre 4. Ah, et je sais que j'ai une fixaction sur Niall et que je devrais aller voir un médecin. Des procédures sont en cours ^^.**

* * *

**Santana Lopez** aime la page : « _Les tortures du Coach Sylvester_ »

**Quinn Fabray** aime la page : « _Les tortures du Coach Sylvester_ »

**Brittany S. Pierce** aime la page : « _Les tortures du Coach Sylvester_ »

**Mercedes Jones** aime la page : « _Les tortures du Coach Sylvester_ »

**Kurt Hummel** aime la page : « _Les tortures du Coach Sylvester_ »

**Blaine Anderson** aime la page : _« Les tortures du Coach Sylvester_ »

**Tina C** aime la page : « _Les tortures du Coach Sylvester_ »

**Kitty Wilde** aime la page : « _Les tortures du Coach Sylvester_ »

...

**Mercedes Jones** a dit : « En fait, il y a avait pleins de cheerladers au Glee Club »

**Santana Lopez :** Presque autant que de gays.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Sans oublier ceux qui sont à la fois cheerladers et gays.

(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson aiment ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Par exemple... Quinn.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Quinn** **Fabray :** Mais foutez moi la paix !

**Santana Lopez :** Jamais. Et puis sur la photo où tu embrasses Rachel, c'était tellement...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Naturel.

...

**Rachel Berry** est passée de « _veuve_ » à « _célibataire_ ».

**Kurt Hummel :** Il s'est passé quoi, Rachel ?

**Rachel Berry :** Rien... Je voulais juste une peu de changement.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Tu trouveras en Quinn tout le changement dont tu en as besoin.

**Santana Lopez :** Et c'est une fille cool. S'il n'y avait pas Britt...

**Dani Lovato :** Si il n'y avait pas cette « Britt », tu serais encore en couple avec MOI.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Techniquement elle n'aurait pas fait son coming-out, et de toute façon elle ne serait pas sortie avec toi pour m'OUBLIER.

(Santana Lopez, Sam Evans et 41 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Sam Evans :** Peut-être qu'elle serait encore avec moi...

**Santana Lopez :** Berkkk

**Rory Flanagans :** Mais non, tu m'aurais quand même rencontré.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Et dans quelle maison d'accueil tu serais venu vivre ? Tu n'aurais pas atterit en Ohio.

**Sam Evans :** Brittany, tu es une bénédiction du ciel.

**Santana Lopez :** Depuis le temps où je me tue à le dire...

(Brittany S. Pierce et 140 autres personnes aiment ça)

...

**Quinn Fabray** a dit : « Santana, arrête de m'harceler avec Rachel »

**Santana Lopez :** C'est Brittany qui utilise mon compte...

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je VEUX que vous soyez en couple.

(Sugar Motta aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** Je te connais bien, Quinn, et franchement, ça se voit que tu en pinces pour Rachel.

**Kurt Hummel :** Les filles... C'est pas une honte, vous savez ? Il y a pleins de gays, ici. Moi et Blainey', Rory et Sam, Santana et Brittany, et puis... Surement Marley et Kitty. Et vous avez pensé à Unique ? Et à Starchild ? Vous pouvez nous le dire, c'est une banalité.

(Santana Lopez, Starchild, Brittany S. Pierce et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** (C'EST LA VRAIE SANTANA). Et on sera même heureux pour vous.

**Quinn Fabray :** ...

**Santana Lopez :** Tu peux le dire, Quinn. Une fois que tu l'auras dis, tu seras tranquille... Lâche la pression...

**Sam Evans :** Allez, Quinnie !

**Mercedes Jones :** On est avec toi ;).

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Et si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, on l'explose...

...

**Quinn Fabray** a dit : « Le GAYDAR de Santana est très puissant »

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Et le mien ?

**Rachel Berry :** Euh... Quinn ? Ça veut dire que tu... M'aime ? Hein ?

**Quinn Fabray :** ...

**Rachel Berry :** ... ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Ne me rejette pas, s'il te plait...

...

**Rachel Berry** est maintenant « en couple » avec Quinn Fabray.

**Santana Lopez :** C'est pas trop tôt !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! FABERRY ! FABERRY ! FABERRY !

**Sugar Motta :** N'oubliez pas que tout ça m'aura coûté 300 dollars.

(Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce et 751 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santanan Lopez :** T'inquiète pas, Sugar.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** On t'est très reconnaissants, d'ailleurs.

**Dani Lovato :** Tu peux faire la même chose pour Santana et moi ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Même pour 1 000 dollars, elle ne t'embrasserais pas.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Vous pouvez éviter de POURRIR les commentaires ? C'est surtout valable pour toi, le pot-de-colle-pitoyable de Santana.

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** C'est pas moi qui ait changé de sujet...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Pas moi non plus.

**Quinn Fabray :** Et puis, que je sache, Dani, tu n'est pas la bienvenue sur mon mur.

...

**Quinn Fabray** a bloqué **Dani Lovato**

**Brittany S. Pierce :** ^^

**Santana Lopez :** ... Une bonne chose de faite, j'imagine.

**Santana Lopez :** Mais comment tu vas faire pour la clasher, maintenant ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Je le ferais sur ton mur...

...

**Dani Lovato** aime la page : « _Comment récupérer son ex-copine_ »

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est plus dur quand il y a moi qui est déjà avec elle. Tu devrais aimer la page : « Comment faire rompre des âmes-sœurs », d'abord.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Au fil des jours, Brittany clashe de plus en plus Dani...

**Artie Abrahams :** Et ça devient de plus en plus drôle de lire les notifications.

(Tina C aime ça)

**Tina C :** Je ne peux plus vivre sans Facebook...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Au début, je pouvais comprendre son attitude, on avait pas été très cool, mais à force c'est saoulant... Elle ne passera jamais à autre chose ?

(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Elle a bien essayé de se trouver une nouvelle copine, mais ça n'a pas duré plus d'une semaine... LOL

**Dani Lovato :** Je crois au pouvoir des pages Facebook...

**Sam Evans :** Pitoyable...

(Rory Flanagans aime ça)

...

**Santana Lopez** aime la page : « _Mon ex petite-amie m'harcèle_ »

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Il va falloir porter plainte, là...

**Sam Evans :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, encore ?

**Santana Lopez :** Elle m'envoie des texto toute la journée.

**Rachel Berry :** Je crois que l'heure est grave. Elle est en train de devenir complètement tarée. Tu devrais porter plainte...

(Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez et 17 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Remarquez qu'il y a vraiment des pages sur tout et n'importe quoi...

**Tina C :** C'est comme Mlle Pillsbury / Mme Shuester avec ses brochures...

**Sam Evans :** Bien dit, Tina.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Tu as déjà reçu une brochure « Je fais semblant de bégayer » ?

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

...

**Tina C** aime la page : « _Les asiatiques ne sont pas tous des geeks_ »

**Mike Chang :** Bien dit, Tina !

**Sunchine :** ^^. Nous sommes des êtres humains comme les autres.

...

**Unique** a dit : « Je suis une femme. Merci. »

**Jake** **Puckerman :** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Ryder Lynn :** Quelqu'un t'a fait des remarques ?

**Blaine Anderson :** Tu me donnes son nom, Artie trouve son adresse, et Sam et moi on prend l'avion pour aller lui explosé la face, d'accord ?

**Unique :** Merci pour votre soutient, les gars.

**Kitty Wilde :** C'est un garçon de l'équipe de foot ?

**Ryder Lynn :** Parce que si c'est le cas, je le blesse « accidentellement » à un entraînement.

**Unique :** Non, ça va. Je me débrouille.

**Marley Rose :** Hey ! Le Glee Club est fini, mais on est encore amis, d'accord ? « Don't Dream It's Over » !

**Sam Evans :** Vous pourriez vous retrouver le soir chez l'un d'entre vous, et chanter. Ça, Sylvester ne peut pas vous empêcher.

**Blaine Anderson :** Il a raison. Et puis, ça vous défoulera.

**Jake Puckerman :** Et si quelqu'un vous emmerde, je ferais appel à mon frère.

**Noah Puckerman :** Et moi, j'arrive, et je lui fais visiter la benne à ordure !

**Santana Lopez :** Je m'occuperais du lynchage médiatique

**Unique :** Merci, Santana. Et toi aussi, Noah.

**Noah** **Puckerman :** « Puck »

...

**Artie Abrahams** est passé de « _en couple_ » à « _célibataire_ »

**Rachel Berry :** Il s'est passé quoi ?

**Artie Abrahams :** Elle m'a trompé...

**Mercedes Jones :** Aie honte de toi, Kitty...

**Marley Rose :** Ce n'était pas très cool, Kitty.

**Santana Lopez :** Marley, tu dis ça, mais je suis sûre que tu as sauté de joie en recevant la notification...

**Marley Rose :** C'est faux...

**Santana Lopez :** Aller. Tu ne serais qu'une autre lesbienne sur une longue liste...

**Artie Abrahams :** Santana ! J'ai le cœur brisé ! Tu peux aller faire tes accusations autre part ! Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui est amoureux(se) de Kitty ! Ni que Kitty ne m'a jamais réellement aimée, et...

**Santana Lopez :** Et qu'en fait, tu n'as aucune chance d'être en couple avec une cheerladers. Ça n'a pas marché avec Britt, ni avec Kitty... La popularité et les jolies filles ne sont pas faites pour toi... T'es un geek en fauteuil roulant, sans un gramme de muscle... Qui tu espères séduire ? Tu finiras ta vie tout seul. T'as déjà eu de la chance de perdre ta virginité, parce que Brittany était jalouse que je fasse mon duo avec Mercedes...

**Artie Abrahams :** ... :'( :'( :'(. JE SUIS UNE LOQUE HUMAINE INUTILE...

**Mercedes Jones :** Euh, Santana, là t'es complètement immonde...

**Santana Lopez :** OMG ! J'ai vraiment écrit ça ? Désolée. C'est la faute de Snixx.

**Rachel Berry :** ...

**Quinn Fabray :** Snixx est réel danger public.

**Marley Rose :** Snixx ?

**Quinn Fabray :** La seconde personnalité de Santana.

**Marley Rose :** Santana est skyzofrêne ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Non. Elle se cherche des excuses pour dire leurs quatre vérités aux gens.

...

**Santana Lopez** a dit : « TROUTY MOUUUUUUTH... »

**Tina C :** Guppy Face...

**Mercedes Jones :** Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South ?

**Santana Lopez :** Grouper Mouth...

**Quinn Fabray :** Froggy Lips...

**Santana Lopez :** I love suckin' on those salamander lips

**Tina C :** Wanna put a fish hook in those lips so cherry red

**Santana Lopez :** If you tred enough you could... SUCK A BABY'S HEAD !

**Rory Flanagans :** OMG...

**Sam Evans :** JE VOUS DÉTESTE !

(Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina C et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)

...

**Sam Evans** a dit : « C'est quoi votre problème avec ma bouche ? »

**Santana Lopez :** Trouty...

**Rory Flanagans :** Moi, j'adore ta bouche *coeur*

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Tu as déjà mis une boule de bowling dedans ?

**Rachel Berry :** Moi je trouve que ça te donne un air sexy

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

Tina C : Grâce à ça, t'embrasses bien, alors ça va, je dirais :D.

Santana Lopez : J'ai rien contre ta bouche, si tu écoutes bien la chanson ^^. C'est toi qui tire des conclusions attives.

Noah Puckerman : Allez, ne te vexes pas. Au Glee Club, on est tous différents !

(Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel et 47 autres personnes aiment ça)

...

**April Rhodes** a dit : « PARTY HARD – Avec **Holly Hollyday** »

**Santana Lopez :** Invitez-nous la prochaine fois !

(Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 32 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Will Shuester :** Santana, tu as ajouté April et Holly, et moi vous m'avez pas ajouté ?

**Santana Lopez :** ... On a prit la décision tous ensemble, monsieur...

**Sam Evans :** Bon...

**Mike Chang :** On devrait peut-être l'accepter ?

...

**Will Shuester** est maintenant ami avec **Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Brittany S. Pierce**, **Rachel Berry**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Noah Puckerman** et **13 autres personnes**.

**Santana Lopez :** Voilà, monsieur :D.

**Rachel Berry :** Mais si vous nous harceler trop, on vous retire.

(Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman et 42 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tina C :** Vous êtes prévenus :).

**Sam Evans :** Et, s'il vous plait, pas de remarques sur les couples.

**Rachel Berry :** Ouais, ce serait cool. On a bien comprit qu'on était une bande de gros gays, pas la peine de nous le répéter.

...

**Santana Lopez** a dit : « Qui veut bien m'aider à tourner le clip de Trouty Mouth ? »

**Sam Evans :** Santana...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Seulement si tu enlèves la phrase comme quoi tu aimes sucer ses lèvres de salamandres.

**Santana Lopez :** D'accord babe. À la place je dis quoi ?

**Rory Flanagans :** Tu ne dis rien. JE vais reprendre cette chanson, comme ça je pourrais dire toutes les phrases.

**Dani Lovato :** Tu peux écrire une chanson sur moi, tu veux, Sanny ;).

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je vais l'étrangler...

**Santana Lopez :** ... Garde ton sang froid, Britt.

**Quinn** **Fabray :** Qu'est ce qu'il te passe ? Pourquoi tu veux étrangler Rory ?

**Santana Lopez :** Non, c'est Dani. Mais vu que tu l'as bloquée, tu ne vois plus ses messages...

**Quinn Fabray : **Ah, d'accord. Je t'aiderais à l'étrangler, si tu veux...

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Will Shuester** : Personne n'étranglera personne... Je ne veux pas que vous ailliez d'ennuis avec la justice.

**Dani Lovato :** Merci, monsieur :).

**Kurt** **Hummel :** ça faisait des années que personnes n'avait défendu Dani. LOL.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Sugar Motta :** Vous pouvez l'étrangler. Mon père est suffisamment riche et important pour estomper l'affaire.

(Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrahams, Santana Lopez et Rory Flanagans aiment ça)

**Dani Lovato :** Pourquoi tant de HAINE ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Parce que t'es CHIANTE !

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** J'imagine qu'il vient d'y avoir une autre apparition de Dani... LOL.

...

**Sugar Motta** aime la page : « _L'argent domine le monde_ »

**Sam Evans :** Malheureusement, elle n'a pas totalement tord...

**Brittany S. Pierce** : Grace à mon talk-show, je commence à amasser pas mal d'argent, moi aussi ^^.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

Lord Tubbington : MIAOUUUU

**Mercedes Jones :** Tiens, un revenant.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Lord T est très occupé en ce moment, il ne peut pas passer beaucoup de temps sur Facebook.

**Dani Lovato :** ... Santana sort avec une psycopathe. Réellement.

**Santana Lopez :** Sort_ais_.

**Dani Lovato :** Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

**Santana Lopez :** Si, on est encore ensemble, Britt et moi. Mais nous deux, on n'est plus ensemble.

(Brittany S. Pierce et Quinn Fabray aiment ça)

**Sugar Motta :** Ce que tu lui as mis...

**Quinn Fabray :** J'ai pas tout compris, mais t'as l'air d'avoir clashé Dani, du genre hard.

...

**Starchild** a dit : « Blaine Anderson, t'es un chouette gars ^^ »

**Noah Puckerman :** Il s'est passé quoi ? KLAINE ONT ROMPU ?

**Sebastian Smythe :** J'ai lu Klaine, j'ai lu rupture, j'ai lu Blaine Anderson, j'ai rappliqué ^^.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Non, nous n'avons pas rompu.

**Blaine Anderson :** Mais je suis flatté. C'est valable pour toi, Starchild, mais aussi pour Sebastian...

**Kurt Hummel :** Par contre, le suricate, tu vas t'éloigner. Blaine et moi sommes FIANCÉS.

...

**Sam Evans** a dit : « J'ai enfin décroché mon premier contract ! »

**Rory Flanagans** : Oui. Ces boxers te vont très bien ^^. J'ai adoré les photos que tu m'as envoyé. Aux prochaines vacances, je débarque, et je veux les essayer.

**Noah Puckerman :** Je te l'avais dis, Sam. Maintenant, on peut parler de votre sexuelle sur Facebook...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** La notre, avec San', est toujours beaucoup plus remplie.

**Dani Lovato :** Tu devrais avoir HONTE de t'afficher comme ça !

**Kurt Hummel :** Et toi, tu devrais avoir honte de courir après une fille en couple...

**Dani Lovato :** Brittany me l'a volé alors que j'étais moi-même en couple avec Santana !

**Quinn Fabray :** Elle fait encore des siennes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Tu devrais la débloquer. Ça me manque, l'époque où tu pouvais la clasher.

(Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** C'est fait.

**Quinn Fabray :** Putain, j'ai vu ses messages. Quelle conne...

**Dani Lovato :** Je comprends toujours pas ton problème avec moi, salope.

**Rachel Berry :** ...

**Santana Lopez :** ... Tu vas mourir, Dani. Rachel va te tuer...

**Rachel Berry :** Je crois qu'il faut que tu redescendes d'un étage, Dani. Santana ne t'aime pas, et ne t'aimera jamais. Tu essaies de t'en prendre à Brittany et Quinn, qui sont un milliard de fois supérieures à toi. Tu es tellement chiante que je n'ai plus pitié pour toi. Ça, c'est une chose. Mais la prochaine fois que tu traites MA Quinn de « salope », ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'arrive et je t'explose, compris ? Libre à toi d'être ridicule et de t'afficher sur Facebook, mais il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas faire ! Et insulter Quinn en fait partie !

(Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez et 74 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** TA Quinn ?

**Rachel Berry :** Oui, euh, je me suis un peu emballée, mais l'idée est là. Désolée si ça te dérange.

**Quinn Fabray :** Non. Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. C'est tellement mignon... Et sexy.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Rachel Berry :** T'es partie de cacher, Dani ?

**Sam Evans :** C'est fou, quand même. Je postes un statut, et ça finit en insultes... Alors que je parlais de mon CONTRACT ! Réjouissez-vous pour moi, merde.

(Dani Lovato aime ça)

**Rachel Berry :** T'inquiète pas, on a hâte de voir tes petits fesses moulées dans ces boxers...

(Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Brittany S. Pierce et 45 autres personnes aiment ça)

...

**Rory Flanagans** aime la page : « _Niall Horan et son sourire _»

**Sam Evans :** Vous l'avez contaminé...

**Santana Lopez :** Qu'as-tu fais, Quinn ?

**Rory Flanagans :** Actuellement, c'est Britt qui m'a convertie.

**Quinn Fabray :** Mais on rejette toujours la faute sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

(Brittany S. Pierce, Rory Flanagans et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite :). Je suis rapide, je sais. Vos reviews me font très plaisir, je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai pu vous faire rire. Pour les couples secondaires, je ne suis pas encore sûre. Je ne sais pas si il va y avoir du Karley, ect... Vous pouvez me faire vos propositions en reviews, mais je ne veux pas faire le Sory et le Brittana, du moins pas définitivement. C'est tout. Dîtes-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir.**

* * *

**Satana Lopez** est maintenant amie avec **Sue Sylvester**

**Quinn Fabray :** Tu es devenue folle ?

**Santana Lopez :** Non. En échange, elle m'a donné les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance des vestiaires du gymnase à l'époque où on était au Lycée... C'est génial :).

**Quinn Fabray :** Je vais te tuer...

**Rachel Berry :** Tu m'envoies une copie ? ;).

(Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Sue Sylvester et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Sue Sylvester :** Dans ce cas, Rachel, il faudra que tu m'ajoutes à ta liste d'amis.

...

**Rachel Berry** est maintenant amie avec **Sue Sylvester**

**Sam Evans :** Euh...

**Noah Puckerman :** Et moi, coach ?

**Sue Sylvester :** Fais-moi ta demande ^^.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Vous êtes une bande de copieurs.

**Quinn Fabray :** Coach... Ne donnez pas ça à Puck. S'il vous plaît.

**Noah Puckerman :** Oh, si, coach...

**Artie Abrahams :** Je les veux aussi...

...

**Sue Sylvester** est maintenant amie avec **Noah Puckerman** et **Artie Abrahams**

**Sam Evans :** Si je n'étais pas gay, je ferais la même chose...

**Rory Flanagans :** Il faut négocier avec le coach Beiste ^^.

(Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Unique et 42 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Will Shuester :** Les enfants, vous êtes très déplacés...

**Santana Lopez :** On est plus des enfants.

(Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray et 86 autres personnes aiment ça)

...

**Rachel Berry** a publié sur le mur de **Santana Lopez** : « Ta sextape était géniale ».

**Santana Lopez :** Euh...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Géniale, hein ? T'as pensé quoi de Lord T ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Elle veut qu'on adopte un chat, maintenant...

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

...

**Marley Rose** est maintenant « _en couple_ » avec **Ryder Lynn**

**Jake Puckerman :** NOOOON

**Santana Lopez :** C'est plutôt à Kitty de dire ça, tu ne penses pas ?

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** On est de tout cœur avec toi, Kitty.

**Sam Evans :** Ouais, enfin, sinon, félicitations, Marley.

**Noah Puckerman :** Poor Jake :,(

**Unique :** Il n'avait qu'à pas tromper Marley.

**Quinn Fabray :** On fait tous des erreurs.

**Santana Lopez :** Surtout toi, Quinn. Tromper, tu t'y connais.

**Quinn Fabray :** Tu as embrassé Brittany quand tu es revenue pour la dernière semaine du Glee Club, puis tu t'es enfuie avec elle en vacance sans même prévenir ta copine. Alors t'es très mal placée.

(Dani Lovato et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Dani Lovato :** Voilà. Même Quinn dit que ce que tu m'as fais est immonde...

**Quinn Fabray :** Sauf que tu le méritais ! Et je suis très heureuse que San' et Britt' soient ensemble. Des fois, il vaut mieux tromper !

**Marley Rose :** Il vaut mieux tromper ? Jake m'a brisé le cœur ! C'est MAL. Et ça fait MAL.

(Kitty Wilde aime ça)

...

**Dani Lovato** aime la page : « _Comment faire rompre des âmes-sœurs_ »

**Brittany S. Pierce :** On n'aurait pas dû lui donner ce genre de conseils...

**Santana Lopez :** Tu ne nous feras JAMAIS rompre.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Rachel Berry :** Tout comme tu ne peux pas me faire rompre avec Quinn...

**Sam Evans :** Ou moi avec Rory.

**Blaine Anderson :** Ou Kurt et moi.

**Tina C :** Ou moi et Mike...

**Mike Chang :** On est plus ensemble... Mais bon, je vois ce que tu veux dire. De tout le Glee Club, c'est nous qui avons eu la relation la plus stable et fusionnelle.

**Santana Lopez :** Les âmes-sœurs ne peuvent pas rompre !

**Kurt Hummel :** En fait, ils peuvent. Mais ils finiront ensemble à la fin. Toujours.

(Santana Lopez et 71 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry :** ... :'(. Non. Pas toujours.

(3 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** ... Rachel...

...

**Sue Sylvester** a dit : « Je suis une championne. »

**Santana Lopez :** Et ça les enfants...

**Quinn Fabray :** Sue le sait !

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Mercedes Jones :** Vous êtes plus des cheerladers. Vous n'êtes plus obligés de faire les groupies et de lui obéir.

(Rachel Berry, Tina C et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Désolé. C'est l'habitude.

**Santana Lopez :** Et puis, coach, si vous pouvez nous envoyer un autre enregistrement des caméras de surveillance...

(72 personnes aiment ça)

**Becky Jackson :** COACHE ! JE SUI UNE CHAMPIONE OSSI !

(Sue Sylvester aime ça)

**Sue Sylvester :** Oui, Becky. Tu es une championne.

**Artie Abrahams :** La manière dont Sue déteste tout le monde sauf Becky est touchante.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est comme pour San' et moi...

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

...

**Rory Flanagans** a dit : « Irlande POWAAA »

**Quinn Fabray :** Les Irlandais... Sont trop craquants !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** OUIIIII. NIAAAAAAAAAAAALL

**Santana Lopez :** Encore ? Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez de faire une fixation sur lui. Et puis je vous rappelle que vous êtes des lesbiennes.

(Sam Evans aime ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** *Bi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime que toi.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

...

**Santana Lopez** a dit : « Oh Girls Just Wanna Have Fun »

**Quinn Fabray :** C'est la chanson que Finn t'avait chanté pour te soutenir, parce que t'étais lesbienne !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Oui !

**Sam Evans** : PAS DE FINN SUR FACEBOOK.

**Kurt Hummel :** Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Elle se rappelle juste de ce beau moment.

**Rachel Berry :** C'est bon. Je peux tenir le coup.

**Quinn Fabray :** Et puis, maintenant, je suis là pour Rach'.

...

**Santana Lopez** a dit : « STOP DANI ! »

**Dani Lovato :** Quoi, bébé ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** ...

**Santana Lopez :** Arrête de m'harceler.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Dani Lovato :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Santana.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Moi, je vois. On reçoit tes appels tous les soirs, et c'est TRÈS chiant.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Dani Lovato :** Je ne t'ai pas causé. Je demandais à San'.

**Santana Lopez :** Elle a bien résumé.

(17 personnes aiment ça)

**Dani Lovato :** Mais...

**Santana Lopez :** T'as pas besoin de m'appeler 10 fois par jour. On se voit déjà au travail, et tu commentes mes status – et ceux de mes amis – sur Facebook.

**Dani Lovato :** Je comprends. Tu as besoin de temps pour choisir entre Brittany et moi...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Son choix est déjà fait depuis longtemps, salope.

(Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Mercedes Jones : **Sérieusement, vous pouvez pas régler ce genre de trucs autre part que sur internet ?

**Sam Evans : **De quoi tu te plains ? Quand on s'ennuie, on vient ici, on lit les commentaires, c'est cool, et ça fait passer le temps...

(Artie Abrahams aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Achetez-vous une vie sociale. Vraiment. Là, ça devient grave...

**Quinn Fabray :** Santana, tu es celle qui passe le plus de temps sur Facebook. À ta place, je ne l'ouvrirais pas.

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** J'imagine que je l'ai mérité...

...

**Santana Lopez** a bloqué **Dani Lovato**

**Quinn Fabray :** Il s'est passé quoi ? Elle a continué à t'harceler ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Figure-toi qu'elle lui a fait des allusions sexuelles...

**Quinn Fabray :** Berkk.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Donc je me suis connectée sur le compte de San', et j'ai fait ce qu'elle n'osait pas faire : j'ai bloqué cette harceleuse sexuelle terrifiante...

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Et ben, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir au travail, et puis elle a nos numéros de téléphone, mais je suis un peu soulagée.

...

**Artie Abrahams** est maintenant « _en couple_ » avec **Tina C**.

**Mike Chang :** T'avais pas dis qu'on était des âmes-sœurs ?

**Tina C :** Une diva ne regarde pas en arrière...

**Santana Lopez :** C'est pour ça que tu te remets avec ton PREMIER petit-ami du Glee Club.

(175 personnes aiment ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Euh...

**Artie Abrahams :** Je suis désolé, Mike. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore, mais moi aussi, donc...

**Kitty Wilde :** Je t'en supplie, pardonnes-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te tromper, Artie ! Pourquoi on n'est plus ensemble.

**Artie Abrahams** : Santana avait raison. Je ne suis pas fait pour être avec une cheerladers. La seule avec qui je me sens bien, c'est Tina.

(Tina C aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** C'est surtout la seule qui aime les mecs. Enfin si on peut te qualifier de mec.

(Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry et 71 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tina C :** On ne vous demande pas d'être heureux pour nous, ce serait trop, mais au moins ayez un peu de RESPECT.

**Mercedes Jones :** Moi je suis heureuse pour vous.

(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson et 42 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** C'est une torture de dire ce genre de choses, mais moi aussi. (Tant qu'Artie ne tourne plus autour de Brittany...)

**Kitty Wilde :** J'ai fait une erreur, Artie, mais je t'aime.

...

**Tina C** a bloqué **Kitty Wilde**

**Santana Lopez :** ^^

**Brittany S. Pierce :** La pauvre ^^

**Artie Abrahams :** Je ne me serais pas remis avec elle, tu sais ? Je t'aime vraiment, Tina.

...

**_Messages Privés :_**

**Mike Chang :** L'heure est grave.

**Kitty Wilde :** Artie et Tina... :'(

**Mike Chang :** Tina et moi, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

**Kitty Wilde :** J'aime Artie. Et j'ai été conne.

**Mike Chang :** Tu sais ce qui pourrait marcher ?

**Kitty Wilde :** Aucune idée.

**Mike Chang :** Les rendre jaloux.

**Kitty Wilde :** Et comment ?

**Mike Chang :** Tu vas suivre toutes les étapes de mon plan, et à la fin tu seras en couple avec Artie à nouveau.

**Kitty Wilde :** C'est moi qui fait les plans, d'habitude.

**Mike Chang :** Et moi, je suis l'asiatique silencieux. D'habitude. Mais je connais Tina et Artie mieux que toi. Et je veux me remettre avec elle.

...

**Mike Chang** est maintenant « _en couple_ » avec **Kitty Wilde**.

**Santana Lopez :** La chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu. J'en ai des visions d'horreur. Je vous jure. C'est complètement AFFREUX. Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Vous vous êtes vus, quoi, trois fois ? Et combien de fois vous avez discuté ?

(Brittany S. Pierce et Tina C aiment ça)

**Mike Chang :** Va cracher ton venin ailleurs, Santana. Kitty et moi, nous nous aimons.

**Kitty Wilde :** De tout notre cœur. Je n'avais jamais vu un Asiatique aussi sexy, avant.

**Tina C :** Et bien... Je suis... Heureuse pour vous.

**Artie Abrahams :** Et bien... Moi aussi... C'est... Cool.

**Marley Rose :** ...

**Santana Lopez :** Rachel n°2 est vraiment déçue. Et jalouse. Et déçue.

...

**_Messages privés :_**

**Santana Lopez :** Je t'aime, Britt.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** *cœur*

**Brittany S. Pierce :** *cœur*

**Santana Lopez :** *cœur*

**Santana Lopez :** Si les autres voyaient nos messages privés, ils se moqueraient de moi toute ma vie... *coeur*

**Brittany S. Pierce :** On s'en fiche des autres, non ? Et puis, il y a Quinn et Rachel. J'ai piraté le compte de Quinn, un jour. Si tu avais vu ça...

**Santana Lopez :** Quoi ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Oh, pleins de trucs. Que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Que tu ne veux pas imaginer.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Du genre : « Awn Rachel, ta robe est tellement sexy ». Traumatisant.

**Santana Lopez :** Bon, ça va, alors. On n'est pas les pires.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Et je cherche le mot de passe de Sam. Je VEUX voir ce qu'il dit à Rory.

**Santana Lopez :** Je suis sûre qu'ils ont plus de choses à se dire que nous. Après tout, avec Rory en Irlande et Sam à New York...

...

**Sam Evans** a dit : « QUI A PIRATÉ MON COMPTE ? »

**Mercedes** **Jones :** Il s'est passé quoi ?

**Sam Evans :** Quelqu'un a parlé à Rory par messages privés...

**Santana Lopez :** Ce n'est peut-être pas l'un d'entre nous. C'est peut-être un hackeur professionnel...

**Sam Evans :** Non. Cette personne connaissait Rory. Ça se voyait. Si on regarde les messages...

**Rory Flanagans :** Dénoncez-vous.

...

**Santana Lopez** aime la page : « _Brittana is FOREVER_ »

...

**Mike Chang** a dit : « Je t'aime, Kitty »

**Santana Lopez :** Je ne m'y habituerais jamais.

(Tina C aime ça)

**Mercedes Jones :** C'est trop bizarre.

**Marley Rose :** ...

**Artie Abrahams :** ...

**Tina C :** ...

**Santana Lopez :** Même sur Facebook on arrive à griller votre jalousie évidente, tous les trois. Ravalez votre putain de fierté, et tentez votre chance.

**Tina C :** C'est juste bizarre. Mais je suis très bien avec Artie.

(Artie Abrahams aime ça)

**Artie Abrahams :** C'est vrai. C'est un peu choquant que nos ex sortent ensemble...

**Tina C :** On va s'y faire.

...

**Kitty Wilde** a dit : « Mike Chang, tu es l'homme parfait. J'adore tes abdos. »

**Tina C :** Abdos... ?

**Mike Chang :** T'as pas ce genre de trucs avec Artie...

**Santana Lopez :** Jalouse, Tina ?

**Tina C :** Non, pas du tout. Ça fait juste bizarre de ne plus avoir l'exclusivité de ces abdos.

**Mike Chang :** ^^. Tu es avec Artie, maintenant, nan ?

**Tina C :** Si. Et je suis très bien.

**Artie Abrahams :** J'ai commencé la musculation. Bientôt, Mike n'aura rien de plus que moi.

**Santana Lopez :** Sauf l'usage de ses jambes ;).

...

**_Messages Privés :_**

**Mike Chang :** Tu vois ? Mon plan commence à fonctionner.

**Kitty Wilde :** N'abandonnons pas !

**Mike Chang :** Et tu vas faire quoi de Marley ?

**Kitty Wilde :** Marley ? Elle est très bien avec Ryder. Ou avec Jake. J'en ai rien à faire. J'aime Artie.

**Mike Chang :** Tu t'es disputée avec elle ?

**Kitty Wilde :** Oui. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est mis avec Ryder.

**Mike Chang :** Et ce n'est pas elle que tu voudrais récupérer ?

**Kitty Wilde :** J'imagine que ça ne te regarde pas. Mais non. J'aime VRAIMENT Artie.

**Mike Chang :** ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire totalement.

**Mike Chang :** Et si on fait ce plan ensemble, je dois pouvoir avoir pleinement confiance en toi.

**Kitty Wilde :** Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai tellement détesté Marley, et finalement elle est devenue mon amie. Et peut-être plus.

**Mike Chang :** Mais tu aimes aussi Artie.

**Kitty Wilde :** Je n'en sais rien. Je crois. Je suis tellement heureuse quand je suis avec lui... Mais on ne passe plus de temps ensemble...

**Mike Chang :** Et quand tu es avec elle ?

**Kitty Wilde :** J'en sais rien. Je me sens gênée, je crois. Je lui en veux un peu de m'avoir volé d'abord Jake, puis Ryder. Je veux dire, j'ai eu un béguin pour Ryder, à une époque. Et on dirait qu'elle s'est obstinée à me voler tous mes béguins, les uns après les autres !

**Mike Chang :** Tu es perdue, entre autres. Bon.

**Kitty Wilde :** D'abord, récupérons Artie et Tina. Je penserais à Marley après.

**Mike Chang :** Bonne résolution.

...

**Marley Rose** est maintenant « _célibataire_ »

**Santana Lopez :** Prochaine étape : « en couple » avec Kitty Wilde !

**Marley Rose :** Arrêtez !

**Ryder Lynn :** J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre... C'est pour ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Marley. Et encore moins avec Kitty.

**Santana Lopez :** Et on peut savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ? Enfin, heureuse... C'est discutable.

**Ryder Lynn :** C'est Marissa. La fille qui a été utilisée par le Catfish (Unique) et qui s'est fait passer pour Katie.

**Santana Lopez :** Donc tu largues Marley ? Déjà ?

**Santana Lopez :** Elle est mieux avec Kitty, de toute façon.

**Kitty Wilde :** Et moi, je suis en couple avec Mike ! N'oubliez pas !

(Mike Chang aime ça)

...

**_Messages Privés :_**

**Tina C :** Y'a un truc de louche, bébé.

**Artie Abrahams :** Hum...

**Tina C :** Entre Kitty et Mike.

**Artie Abrahams :** Je suis sûr qu'ils veulent nous rendre jaloux.

**Tina C :** Est-ce que ça marche ?

**Artie Abrahams :** J'en sais rien.

**Artie Abrahams :** Je suis avec toi, et Kitty est mon passé.

**Tina C :** C'est pareil pour Mike et moi, je crois.

**Artie Abrahams :** Je me sens réellement mieux quand je suis avec toi.

**Tina C :** Moi aussi. Et j'ai hâte que ta musculation porte ses fruits ;).

**Artie Abrahams :** Bientôt ;).

...

**Brittany S. Pierce** aime la page : « _Les citations de Brittany Pierce_ »

**Santana Lopez :** C'est toi qui l'a crée, babe ?

**Santana Lopez** aime la page : « _Les citations de Brittany Pierce_ »

**Rachel Berry :** Cool :). J'attendais que quelqu'un crée une page de ce genre !

**Rachel Berry** aime la page : « _Les citations de Brittany Pierce_ »

**Quinn Fabray** aime la page : « _Les citations de Brittany Pierce_ »

**Mike Chang** aime la page : « _Les citations de Brittany Pierce_ »

**Kurt Hummel** aime la page : « _Les citations de Brittany Pierce_ »

**Sue Sylvester** aime la page : « _Les citations de Brittany Pierce_ »

...

**Artie Abrahams** aime la page : « _Il y a aussi des hétéros au Glee Club_ »

**Noah Puckerman :** Bien dit, mec !

**Mercedes Jones :** J'attendais que quelqu'un dise ça.

**Tina C :** Et on en est la preuve, bébé.

(Artie Abrahams aime ça)

**Marley Rose :** Et ouais.

**Kitty Wilde :** T'en penses quoi, Mike ?

(Mike Chang aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Marley et Kitty, vous n'êtes pas dans la liste.

(Quinn Fabray et 175 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Kitty Wilde :** Ferme. Ta. Putain. De. Gueule. Santana.

(Marley Rose aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Y'a que la vérité qui blesse ;). Mais t'inquiète pas, tu ne briseras pas le cœur de Mike. Il aime toujours Tina, et ça se voit.

**Artie Abrahams :** Sauf que Tina est en couple. Et elle est très heureuse comme ça.

(Tina C aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Je n'en doute pas. Et je te le répète, tant que tu ne dragues pas Britt', ça me va.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

...

**Sue Sylvester** a dit : « J'adore virer des élèves du Lycée... »

**Rachel Berry :** Heureusement que quand elle est devenue principale je suis allée à New York...

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Will Shuester :** Vous êtes un monstre, Sue.

(April Rhodes, Shelby Corcoran, Concierge Figgins et 32 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Sue Sylvester :** Merci, Will. Je vous aime aussi.

...

**Noah Puckerman** est maintenant ami avec **Shelby Corcoran**

**Quinn Fabray :** Comment va Beth ?

**Noah Puckerman :** Je vais poster des photos ;).

...

**Noah Puckerman** a posté une photo. « Ma fille, Beth »

**Quinn Fabray** : Elle est adorable ! Elle a bien grandit !

**Santana Lopez :** Elle ressemble à Quinn !

**Rachel Berry :** Elle est adorable, Puck !

**Noah Puckerman :** Merci ! Shelby me laisse la voir de temps en temps. Je la garde gratuitement, donc ça l'arrange.

**Santana Lopez :** C'est de l'exploitation !

**Quinn Fabray :** Rien à foutre ! Je veux la garder, moi aussi !

...

**Quinn Fabray** est maintenant amie avec **Shelby Corcoran**

...

**_Messages Privés :_**

**Quinn Fabray :** Comment va Beth ?

**Shelby Corcoran :** Elle va très bien ;).

**Quinn Fabray :** Puck peut la garder. J'aimerais bien faire pareil...

**Shelby Corcoran :** Je verrais ça. Tu n'auras qu'à l'accompagner la prochaine fois.

**Quinn Fabray :** Merci, Shelby !

**Shelby Corcoran :** Et si c'est possible, amène Rachel ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.

**Quinn Fabray :** Je vais essayer :).

...

**Noah Puckerman** aime la page : « _Santana Lopez est terriblement sexy_. »

**Brittany S. Pierce :** PARDON ?!

**Dani Lovato :** Tu t'es pris pour qui, le raton-laveur ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** D'où tu te ramènes ?

**Dani Lovato :** San' m'a bloquée, mais pas toi, apparemment.

**Santana Lopez :** PUCK !

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

...

**Quinn Fabray** aime la page « _Santana Lopez est terriblement sexy_. »

**Rachel Berry :** QUINN ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Ne dis pas que t'y as jamais pensé.

(Santana Lopez et Brittany S. Pierce aiment ça)

...

**Brittany S. Pierce** aime la page : « _Santana Lopez est terriblement sexy_. »

**Santana Lopez :** Aww, Britt.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** ;)

...

**Dani Lovato** aime la page : « _Santana Lopez est terriblement sexy_. »

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Putain mais dégage de là, espèce de tarée !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Santana ne peux pas voir cette publication, tu sais ?

**Dani Lovato :** Non, mais je sais que tu vas lui dire.

(3 personnes aiment ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne t'aimera jamais. PUTAIN MAIS COMPRENDS-LE.

**Rachel Berry :** C'est rare de voir Brittany énervée.

**Noah Puckerman :** Peut-être, mais ça ne le rend que plus terrifiant...

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

...

**Sam Evans** aime la page : « _Santana Lopez est terriblement sexy_. »

**Rory Flanagans :** SAM !

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** Je n'aime que toi, mais il faut avouer que...

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Merci pour le compliment, White Chocolate.

...

**Shelby Corcoran** est maintenant « _en couple_ » avec **Noah Puckerman**

**Quinn Fabray :** Alors, finalement, vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

**Noah Puckerman :** Jalouse ?

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Non. Pas du tout. Enfin si, jalouse, parce que maintenant tu vas voir Beth chaque jour...

**Noah Puckerman :** On n'a pas encore emménagé ensemble. On fait un essai pour l'instant. Je garde Beth de temps en temps, et puisqu'elle n'est plus ma prof on peut « officialiser » ça.

**Shelby Corcoran :** Tu es la bienvenue à la maison quand tu veux. Et c'est pareil pour toi, Rachel.

**Rachel Berry :** En fait, c'est assez gênant...

**Quinn Fabray :** Rach' est d'accord !

**Rachel Berry :** ...

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Rachel est soumise ^^.

**Quinn Fabray :** C'est toi qui dis ça...

**Rachel Berry :** Les blondes ne nous laissent jamais le choix...

(Santana Lopez aime ça)


	6. Chapter 6

**Avec du retard, je le conçois, la suite de notre Facebook Story. Pas mal de trucs dans ce chapitre, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté (problèmes personnels). Pour ma défense, j'ai quand même commencé "La Lettre", et je viens de finir le chapitre 3 (enfin, rien ne dis que je ne vais pas le retoucher)... D'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'aller la lire (pub à moi-même), et puis sinon voilà. **

**Facebooooooooook !**

**Enjoy *coeur*  
**

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a envoyé un _poke_ à **Brittany S. Pierce**

**Brittany S. Pierce :** *cœur*

...

**Sebastian Smythe** est maintenant ami avec **Blaine Anderson**

**Kurt Hummel :** Reste loin de mon fiancé.

**Sebastian Smythe :** Oh. Ne t'en fais pas, Lady Hummel. J'en ai rien à faire, de ton pot de gel ambulant.

**Blaine Anderson :** Hé !

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

...

**Santana Lopez** a dit : « Qui a Twitter ? Moi c'est SnixxLopez. »

**Brittany S. Pierce :** BrittTubbington

**Rachel Berry :** BarbraBerry...

**Quinn Fabray :** J'ai pas :'(. Honte à moi.

(Blaine Anderson aime ça)

**Noah Puckerman :** PuckPower

(Jake Puckerman aime ça)

**Jake Puckerman :** PuckPower2

(Noah Puckerman aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Im_No_Porcelaine (Retenez mon username, Sue)

**Will Shuester :** Glee_Club_Will

**Sue Sylvester :** I_Am_A_Champion ! Et je ne follow personne d'autre que la grande Madonna, et que Becky, je vous préviens.

**Becky Jackson :** Becky-Sexyy. Follow me :D

**Blaine Anderson :** Mais vous êtes tous sur ce réseau social ! Faudrait que je m'inscrive !

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Oh oui ! Inscris-toi, Blainey'.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Ah, et pour ceux qui veulent. Le compte de Lord T est : Lord_T_Power

**Sam Evans :** I_Am_White_Chocolate

**Quinn Fabray :** J'ai crée un compte.

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Et donc ? C'est quoi, ton username ?

**Quinn Fabray :** in-love-with-niall

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Irrécupérable...

...

**Kurt Hummel** est maintenant ami avec **Sebastian Smythe**

**Sebastian Smythe :** C'est cool qu'on ait pu faire la paix.

**Kurt Hummel :** Oui. Mais je te surveille, Sebastian.

**Santana Lopez :** On n'est plus des rivaux de chorales, vous savez ? On peut juste être amis.

**Kurt Hummel :** Être amie avec toi ne t'empêche pas de nous insulter.

**Santana Lopez :** Sauf que si quelqu'un d'autre vous insulte, je vous défends ! C'est toujours ça de gagné.

**Sebastian Smythe :** Elle a raison.

...

**Mike Chang** a dit : « Asian Power ! »

**Tina C :** ;)

**Artie Abrahams :** Arrête de la draguer, Chang ! Tu es avec Kitty, donc réjouis-toi en.

**Mike Chang :** Je ne la drague pas.

**Artie Abrahams :** Ne mens pas.

**Sunchine :** POWER !

(Tina C aime ça)

**Mike Chang :** Hé, mec. Désolé de t'avoir volé Kitty, si tu m'en veux pour ça. Mais tu m'as bien volé Tina, et je ne t'ai rien dit.

**Artie Abrahams :** Alors arrête de la draguer !

**Santana Lopez :** Vous êtes chiants. Je ne comprends plus rien. Qui est en couple avec qui, qui est amoureux de qui, qui drague, qui est jaloux... Vous êtes trop compliqués !

**Mike Chang :** Je crois qu'on ne sait pas nous-mêmes.

**Santana Lopez :** Le temps que vous compreniez, arrêtez de nous polluer sur Facebook.

...

**Mike Chang** est maintenant « _célibataire_ »

**Santana Lopez :** Enfin. Un a comprit.

**Kitty Wilde :** Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Mike ?

**Artie Abrahams** : Attends... Tu romps par Facebook ? C'est quoi ce truc de lâche ? Dis-lui en face, si tu es un homme !

**Mike Chang :** C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es avec Tina. T'es heureux. T'as un meuf géniale.

**Artie Abrahams :** Ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi irrespectueux.

**Santana Lopez :** Je suis sûre que Kitty est en ce moment en train de profiter de son célibat, et de s'envoyer en l'air avec Marley.

**Unique :** Actuellement, non. Marley est chez moi. On fait l'exposé de Sciences.

**Santana Lopez :** Dès que tu tourneras le dos, elles se retrouveront dans un lit et ferons des trucs cochons.

**Quinn Fabray :** Tu sais, tout le mode n'est pas comme Britt et toi...

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

...

**_Messages Privés :_**

**Kitty Wilde :** Quel est le problème ?

**Mike Chang :** J'y arrive pas, c'est tout.

**Kitty Wilde :** On aurait pu y réfléchir ensemble.

**Mike Chang :** Mais ça ne sert à rien. C'est lui qu'elle aime. Et lui, il ne l'a jamais oublié.

**Kitty Wilde :** On pouvait changer les choses !

**Mike** **Chang :** Mais je n'en suis pas capable ! Tout ça, ce n'est pas moi. Ça n'a jamais été moi. Et ça a été une erreur. Elle est heureuse. Et il est heureux. Ne brisons pas leur bonheur.

**Kitty Wilde :** ... Je ne veux pas renoncer.

**Mike Chang :** Des fois, on n'a pas ce qu'on veut. Et si tu bougeais ? À la conquête de Marley, de Ryder, ou de qui tu veux. Tourner la page.

**Kitty Wilde :** Qui est-tu, Mike Chang ? Je croyais que tu étais le garçon discret... :D

**Mike Chang :** L'asiatique de service ? C'est ce que je suis. Mais quand Rachel ne parle pas en continue, j'ai aussi des choses à dire. En privé, je parle beaucoup plus.

**Kitty Wilde :** :D. Je vais rester célibataire, je crois.

**Mike Chang :** Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi.

**Kitty Wilde :** J'ai besoin de personne. Ni de Marley, ni de Ryder, ni de Artie.

**Mike Chang** : Bien dit !

**Kitty Wilde :** Amis ?

**Mike Chang :** Amis.

**Kitty Wilde :** Cool ;). Et quand je parlais de tes abdos sexy, je le pensais.

**Mike Chang :** Merci ;)

...

**Kitty Wilde** a dit : « Je suis forte. »

**Marley Rose :** Je te soutiens. Ça a du être dur de rompre avec Artie, puis Mike...

**Kitty Wilde :** Je suis mieux seule.

**Santana Lopez :** Oh ! Non, je suis sûre que nous recevrons bientôt la notification pour dire que vous êtes en couple...

(Brittany S. Pierce et Quinn Fabray aiment ça)

**Kitty Wilde :** J'y ai déjà pensé, mais non. Vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas ça dont j'ai envie, et ce n'est pas ça dont j'ai besoin.

**Marley Rose :** Dis direct que je suis naze et que tu ne veux pas de moi !

**Kitty Wilde :** En gros, c'est ça.

(Quinn Fabray et 74 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Jake Puckerman :** Tu vas parler différemment à Marley, s'il te plait !

**Kitty Wilde :** Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne te dois rien. Je n'ai pas à t'obéir. Je fais ce que je veux. Et ce n'est pas en faisant le chien-chien que tu te mettras avec elle.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Kitty, je t'apprécie de plus en plus.

(Kitty Wilde aime ça)

**Sue Sylvester :** Enfin une capitaine des cheerladers qui ne sort pas avec une fille... (Oui, Lopez, Fabray et Pierce, vous êtes visées)

(Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et Brittany S. Pierce aiment ça)

...

**Sugar Motta** a dit : « TROUBLETONES ! »

**Santana Lopez :** On était les meilleures.

**Mercedes Jones :** Nos voix s'accordent parfaitement, Santana.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Ma performance préférée était Candyman.

**Santana Lopez :** Survivor/I Will Survive. On aurait dû gagner les communales...

**Mercedes Jones :** Moi, c'était Rumors Has It/Someone Like You

**Sugar Motta :** Le mieux dans cette performance, c'est quand Santana a giflé Finn, à la fin...

**Tina C :** De quel droit tu dis des trucs comme ça ?

**Rachel Berry :** SUGAR TU N'AS PAS DE COEUR.

(Rory Flanagans aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Voilà pourquoi je vous dis de ne pas parler de Finn sur Facebook... Rachel devient complètement hystérique.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Qu'elle soit hystérique ça passe. Ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude. Mais ça la rend triste – ça nous rend TOUS tristes.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Je vais essayer d'ignorer le fait que tu as traité ma petite-copine d'hystérique.

**Santana Lopez :** Oh, tellement de générosité, Fabray...

...

**Noah Puckerman** est passé de « _en couple_ » à « _c'est compliqué_ »

**Santana Lopez :** Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ENCORE comme conneries ?

**Noah Puckerman :** ... Je ne suis pas fier de moi.

**Santana Lopez :** C'est une première ! Puck qui n'est pas fier de ses conneries.

**Quinn Fabray :** Ravale ton sarcasme, Santana.

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

...

**_Messages Privés :_**

**Kitty Wilde :** Comment ça va ?

**Mike Chang :** Très bien ;). J'oublie peu à peu Tina. Elle est heureuse, et c'est le principal.

**Kitty Wilde :** Je ne pense presque plus à comment sera le nouveau corps d'Artie après ses séances.

**Mike Chang :** Je crois qu'on est en train de faire des progrès.

**Kitty Wilde :** Je crois aussi. Plus le temps passe et moins j'ai mal.

**Mike Chang :** Et, euh, donc, tu n'as plus personne en vue ?

**Kitty Wilde :** J'en sais trop rien. Je ne sais même plus si je suis hétéro.

**Mike Chang :** J'ai pas le même genre de soucis que toi, mais bon, je suis désolé :(.

**Kitty Wilde :** C'est pas grave. Comme l'a dit Santana, on est pas les seules dans ce cas.

**Mike Chang :** C'est Marley ?

**Kitty Wilde :** J'en sais rien. Au début elle me plaisait, mais plus le temps passe et plus je la trouve stupide, et pas très jolie.

**Mike Chang :** Peut-être que ton truc c'est plutôt les abdos !

**Kitty Wilde :** Peut-être :D. Je n'en sais rien.

**Mike Chang :** Et peut-être que c'est les deux ;)

**Kitty Wilde :** Au moins, j'aurais le choix :)

**Mike Chang :** Voilà ! Faut voir le bon côté des choses.

...

**Artie Abrahams** a dit : « Soirée romantique – avec **Tina C**. »

**Kurt Hummel :** Et tu te connectes sur Facebook pendant la soirée ? Quel overdose de romantisme, mec !

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Kurt, tu m'as volé ma réplique. Je déteste qu'on me vole mes répliques.

**Artie Abrahams :** Mais comme vous êtes une bande de fouines curieuses, Tina et moi on vous met au courant.

**Santana Lopez :** C'est pas plutôt pour énerver vos ex ?

**Mike Chang :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Santana. On est forts.

(Kitty Wilde aime ça)

**Marley Rose :** Et puis Kitty préfère être seule...

**Kitty Wilde :** Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi. Je t'adore, mais voilà.

**Marley Rose :** ...

**Santana Lopez :** Votre couple est compliqué.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Kitty Wilde :** Peut-être parce qu'on en est PAS un. :D

**Santana Lopez :** Rectification. Vous n'en êtes pas un POUR L'INSTANT

**Kitty Wilde :** Non. Jamais. Vraiment.

**Marley Rose :** :'(

**Santana Lopez :** Quinn n°2, tu as brisé un coeur.

**Rachel Berry :** Quinn n°1 aussi.

**Santana Lopez :** OH NON QUE SE PASSE-T-IL, BERRY ?

(Brittany S. Pierce, Sugar Motta et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry :** Noah Puckerman.

**Santana Lopez** : Et il a fait quoi, cette catastrophe ambulante ?

**Rachel Berry :** Il est passé de « en couple » à « c'est compliqué » parce qu'il a trompé Shelby... Avec Quinn.

**Santana Lopez :** OMG

**Rachel Berry :** Et je l'ai apprit par Shelby. MA PROPRE MÈRE A ÉTÉ FORCÉE A ME LE DIRE !

(Shelby Corcoran aime ça)

...

**Rachel Berry** est maintenant célibataire

**Sugar Motta :** NOOON ! J'ai dépensé 300 dollars pour rien, au final !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'EST TELLEMENT TRISTE !

**Sam Evans :** Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn ! T'as merdé !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Comment ça va, Rachel ?

**Rachel Berry :** trrrèèèèèèssss bieeeeeeeen jjje ne suis paaasss bourééééé.

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** J'y vais !

**Kurt Hummel :** Oh mon dieu ! Elle est tombée par terre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle va à peu près bien. Pas de graves blessures.

**Santana Lopez :** On arrive !

**Santana Lopez :** Quelle vision d'horreur...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Berry bourrée...

**Noah Puckerman :** Envoyez les photos.

(3 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Tout ça, Puckerman, c'est ta faute, et celle de Quinn. À ta place, je ne l'ouvrirais pas. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien. Tu devrais essayer de te faire pardonner, plutôt.

(Brittany S. Pierce et 74 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman :** Désolé. J'étais bourré, et on voulait créer une deuxième Beth.

**Santana Lopez :** PAS DE DÉTAILS ! C'EST SUFFISAMENT DÉGUEULASSE COMME ÇA.

**Sugar Motta :** Puck, tu me dois 300 dollars, c'est compris ?

(Santana Lopez aime ça)

...

**Noah Puckerman** a dit : « Bon d'accord. J'avoue que je suis un gros con. Et je m'excuse auprès de Shelby, mais surtout auprès de Rachel et Quinn. Je crois que je ne reverrais jamais Beth :'(. Enfin bon, je le mérite. Et si ça réconforte quelqu'un, Santana m'a hurlé dessus au téléphone pendant deux heures. C'était insupportable. »

**Santana Lopez :** Très bien. Maintenant répond à ma question. Es-tu amoureux de Quinn ?

**Noah Puckerman :** Je n'en sais rien !

**Quinn Fabray :** ...

**Santana Lopez :** AH, TE VOILÀ TOI ! TU ES LA PROCHAINE. TU VA T'EXCUSER IMMEDIATEMENT, ET RECONQUERIR BERRY.

**Quinn** **Fabray :** Je suis venue pour m'excuser aussi, en fait. Je n'osais pas me connecter, j'avais trop peur. Mais je ne dois pas. C'est pas comme ça que je me rachèterais.

...

**Quinn Fabray** a dit : « Toutes mes sincères excuses à Rachel Berry. Je t'aime, et même si je suis un peu perdue en ce moment je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais récupérer mes affaires dans l'appartement, et puis discuter de ça plus calmement. Accepte s'il te plait »

**Rachel Berry :** Je ne veux pas te voir. T'as le double des clés. Tu y vas cette aprèm pendant que je suis à la NYADA. Tu récupères tes affaires, et tu te tires. Aucunes explications.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** STRONG RACHEL.

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Wahou... Merci de votre soutient, Santana et Brittany... -'

(Noah Puckerman aime ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** On ne te soutient pas.

(Santana Lopez et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** C'était de l'ironie.

(19 personnes aiment ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** ?

**Santana Lopez :** Elle a dit le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait, en gros.

(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Tu pouvais le dire directement, Quinn, au lieu de parler en langage codé.

**Kurt Hummel :** Ce n'est pas un langage codé.

**Quinn Fabray :** Merci, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel :** Je ne te soutiens pas sur ce que tu as fais à Rachel.

(Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Mercedes Jones :** Kurt. On ne prend pas parti !

(Blaine Anderson aime ça)

**Blaine Anderson :** C'est leurs histoires.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** C'est simplement que tu es trop faible et trop pitoyable pour oser contredire quelqu'un, hobbit numéro 2. Mais sache que ça ne marche pas comme ça dans la vie.

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

**Blaine Anderson :** ...

**Kurt Hummel :** Un peu de respect pour mon mari. FERMEZ VOS GUEULES

(Blaine Anderson aime ça)

**Noah Puckerman :** Et moi qui croyait que c'était Kurt la femme...

**Quinn Fabray :** Noah, ceci était extrêmement sexiste.

**Blaine Anderson :** On est tous les deux des hommes. À l'état pur.

(Kurt Hummel aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** ...

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Oh, arrêtez. Vous êtes aussi masculins que des... Non y'a pas d'hommes aussi féminins que vous.

(Santana Lopez, Sam Evans et 198 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Je t'aime, Brittany.

...

**Noah Puckerman** a dit : « **Shelby Corcoran**, nous avons besoin de parler. S'il te plait, réponds à mes textos... »

**Shelby Corcoran :** Je n'ai rien à te dire.

**Noah Puckerman :** Et ben moi, je veux te parler. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, Shelby. Et je ne parle pas du fait de t'avoir trompé. Je te parle de notre court couple. Mais Beth a besoin d'un père.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Shelby Corcoran :** Je trouverais un autre homme pour prendre ce rôle.

**Noah Puckerman :** Mais ici, on n'est pas à Brodway. Il n'y a pas de « rôles », ni d'auditions. Beth s'est attaché à moi. Je ne veux pas disparaitre de sa vie. Elle va se poser des questions.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Shelby Corcoran :** Beth a besoin d'un homme. Pas d'un connard qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge.

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

**Noah Puckerman :** J'aime Beth. Et Beth m'aime.

...

**Kurt Hummel** aime la page : « _Dieu n'existe pas_ »

**Quinn Fabray :** ... Tu es ignorant, Kurt.

**Sam Evans :** Et en plus, tu t'affiches sur Facebook ?

**Kitty Wilde :** Tu vas brûler en enfer.

**Santana Lopez :** Oh, fermez-là avec votre débat vieux comme le monde. Vous êtes pitoyables.

(Brittany S. Pierce et Rachel Berry aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Quinn ? Tu soutiens l'Église malgré leur vision de l'homosexualité ?

(Santana Lopez et 25 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Non. Je ne te parle pas de l'Église. Je te parle de Dieu.

(178 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Hummel : 1 / Fabgay : 1

(Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray et Brittany S. Pierce aime ça)

...

**_Messages Privés :_**

**Dani Lovato :** Maintenant, rends-moi San'

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est quoi, ton délire ?

**Dani Lovato :** Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Elle est à moi.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Non. Elle est à moi, et moi je suis à elle.

**Dani Lovato :** Dis-lui de me débloquer.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Dis-lui toi-même.

**Dani Lovato :** Tu l'auras voulu. Je lui parlerais demain, au travail.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Grand bien te fasse. Oh, et la prochaine fois que tu l'harcèles avec des allusions sexuelles, je te tue.

**Dani Lovato :** MDRRRRRRRRRRR

...

**Kurt Hummel** est maintenant « _marié_ ».

**Rachel Berry :** Votre mariage était génial.

**Santana Lopez :** Vraiment, Berry ? Tu as passé les trois quarts du temps à te cacher pour ne pas voir Q.

(13 personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry :** Mais le reste était génial !

**Blaine Anderson :** Je suis tellement heureux d'être ton mari, Kurtie.

**Dani Lovato :** Les prochains sont San' et moi.

**Brittany S. Pierce : Je vais te tuer...**

**Santana Lopez :** Hum, Anderson, qu'as-tu fait à ma copine ?

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est pas Blainey'. C'est ta connasse d'ex petite amie.

(Blaine Anderson aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Oh... Désolée, Hummel-Anderson.

**Kurt Hummel :** God, qu'est-ce que j'aime ce nom...

(Blaine Anderson et 71 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** God, qu'est-ce que tu aimes les godes...

(Noah Puckerman et 789 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Mercedes Jones :** Non, Santana, t'as pas OSÉ ?

**Kurt Hummel :** T'es tellement vulgaire...

**Santana Lopez :** Oh, Hummel, fait pas la prude...

**Will Shuester :** J'ai toujours trouvé que Santana avait des mots un peu vulgaires, mais à ce point ?

(Emma Shuester aime ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** T'as traumatisé tout le monde, bébé.

**Santana Lopez :** J'imagine que je devrais être désolée...

**Artie Abrahams :** Je crois que tu as raison. Mais ton commentaire était quand même trop drôle.

**Noah Puckerman :** Je suis jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, en fait.

(Santana Lopez et 71 autres personnes aiment ça)


End file.
